Tart
by fajrikyoya
Summary: Pertemuan Kagami dengan seorang bartender, dengan kehidupan yang terasa sama kompleksnya dengan minuman racikannya. Kisah cinta sederhana yang didambakan nampaknya tak datang dengan cara yang mudah.
1. Printanier

TART

* * *

Rate: M for adultery and household materials.

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei. This fic is purely mine.

Warning: AU. OOC. Abal. Alay. Gaje. Typo(s). Tidak memenuhi kaidah Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar. Membingungkan luar biasa. Alur nggak ketebak, semua suka-suka dengkul author. Mengandung (banyak) istilah _food and beverages production and_ _service_ dan juga _molecular mixology._ Dapat menyebabkan mual, muntah, bete, penasaran dan berujung ketagihan. Lemon. Lots of lemon. You've been warned before.

* * *

" _Kitchen, briefing_!"

Hari itu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam ketika Executive chef Seirin Hotel, Hyuuga Junpei berteriak. Semua orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka sejenak, merapikan pekerjaan mereka sampai tahap yang bisa ditinggal dan berkumpul di tengah area _main kitchen_ untuk mendengarkan _briefing_.

"Maafkan aku karena mengadakan _briefing_ pada malam hari ini." Guman Hyuuga sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "Seperti yang kita tahu, bahwa minggu depan Kiyoshi Teppei tidak lagi menjadi _chef de partie_ di _Chinese cuisine section_."

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar. Kiyoshi Teppei adalah koki yang cukup tangguh. Ia sudah memegang jabatan _chef de partie_ atau kepala _section_ untuk bagian masakan Tiongkok hampir satu windu. Tak ada koki yang pernah bertahan memegang jabatan lebih dari 5 tahun sebelumnya karena masakan Tiongkok dinilai berat dalam segi kecepatan, ketelitian dan originalitas rasa. Apakah yang menyebabkannya tak lagi memegang jabatan CDP masakan Tiongkok?

"Kiyoshi akan dipindahkan ke Seirin Hotel di cabang Kanagawa. Disana ia diberikan tugas menjadi _sous chef_." Lanjut Hyuuga.

Lenguhan sedih banyak terdengar. Pasalnya, meskipun tangguh dan gigih sehingga banyak yang menjuluki Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai Si Hati Besi, namun sisi kebapakan yang dimilikinya membuat seisi dapur terasa lebih menyenangkan. Karena pula merupakan salah satu koki senior, kepergiannya cukup membekas.

"Sudahlah, ada tidaknya aku di _kitchen_ ini tak ada bedanya." Kata Kiyoshi dengan senyum hangatnya. "Kalian tetap harus menyajikan hidangan yang terbaik untuk para tamu, kan?"

 _"Osu!"_ Balas para koki lainnya, teriakan penuh semangat yang melambangkat jawaban afirmatif.

"Dan juga, kurasa penggantiku sudah lebih dari siap." Ungkap Kiyoshi lagi. "Iya kan, Kagami?"

Kagami Taiga, yang berdiri di belakang kerumunan hanya bisa melongo. Ia memang satu _section_ dengan Kiyoshi. Jabatannya _demi chef_ , bisa dikatakan ialah tangan kanan dan murid langsung seorang Kiyoshi Teppei. Selain itu, usianya juga terbilang paling muda diantara para juru masak lainnya di _main kitchen_ ini. Tak ada yang meragukan kemungkinan terbesar bahwa Kagami-lah yang akan menggantikan Kiyoshi.

Namun ternyata Kagami sendiri tak menyangka hal itu.

"Tidak, jangan aku." Kagami menggeleng. "Mana sanggup aku menjadi CDP masakan Tiongkok?"

" _Daijobu_." Kiyoshi tertawa. "Sekarang memang belum. Jadi CDP itu tidak semalam suntuk langsung jadi. Kau harus banyak belajar."

Kagami masih terdiam. Kiyoshi menghampiri Kagami dan melepaskan _necktie_ yang dikenakannya- _necktie_ merah kotak-kotak, lambang _chef de partie Chinese cuisine section_.

Dan kini _necktie_ itu dikenakannya pada leher Kagami.

"Berjuanglah sekuat tenaga, CDP." Ujar Kiyoshi seraya menepuk kepala Kagami. "Buat aku bangga."

"O... _osu!"_ Seru Kagami lantang.

* * *

Kagami Taiga. 21 tahun. Bekerja sebagai _chef de partie_ (CDP) masakan Tiongkok untuk Seirin Hotel.

Jadwal kerjanya cukup mengerikan. Ia bekerja enam hari seminggu selama 16 jam, dan satu hari libur di hari rabu. Meskipun kerja dari pagi sampai tengah malam, nyatanya ia tetap bisa menikmati kehidupannya. Ia tinggal dengan _foster mother_ -nya dari Amerika, Alexandra Garcia dan _foster brother_ -nya, Tatsuya Himuro.

" _Tadaima_." Gumam Kagami ketika melangkah masuk apartemen yang ditempatinya. Dikarenakan lampu masih menyala, ia memilih mengucapkan salam.

" _Hey, Taiga. Your father sent you package from U.S."_ celetuk Alex cuek sambil nonton televisi.

Mata Kagami tertuju pada bungkusan besar yang ada di atas meja ruang tengah. Ia membukanya dengan brutal dan menemukan isinya adalah beberapa lusin pakaian baru (kebanyakan berupa kaos dan kemeja), tumpukan komik Marvel yang masih baru dan dua pasang sepatu, satu pasang sepatu kets dan satu lagi sepasang pantofel hitam mengilat. Tak lupa satu pak besar berisi selusin coklat batangan.

"Dia pikir aku bocah kosan apa, dikirimi barang-barang beginian?"

"Sudahlah, syukuri saja." Alex menoleh. "Dia bilang kau pasti sangat sibuk sampai-sampai lupa berbelanja untuk kebutuhanmu sendiri."

Kagami menggaruk tengkuknya. "Iya, sih."

Alex ikut membongkar isi paket tersebut. "Hey, lihat! Ini pasti dari ibumu."

Alex mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kertas pipih dan membukanya. Ternyata isinya berbagai macam surat. Ayah Kagami bekerja sebagai _business consultant_ yang membuatnya sering ke luar negeri. Enam tahun terakhir, beliau menetap di Amerika karena menemani ibunya bekerja sebagai jurnalis. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan ibunya untuk menulis surat dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Alasannya agar jika Kagami rindu orangtuanya, ia bisa membaca surat-surat tersebut.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan apa kabar, ya?" Gumamnya diselingi senyum tipis nan muram.

"Oh, katanya beberapa waktu yang lalu ayah dan ibumu masuk TV." Balas Alex. "Mereka sedang makan siang di sebuah festival dan tanpa sengaja diwawancarai."

"Ada-ada saja." Kagami tertawa.

"Hey, hey, Taiga..." Alex merangkul anak angkatnya. " _Why don't we have a drink?_ "

"Tidak mau." Tolak Kagami halus. " _You're piece of work, worst annoying bitch when you got drunk._ "

" _Come ooon..."_ Alex merajuk. "Bar yang kali ini beda. Kau harus kesana. Kau pasti suka."

"Bar apa?" Kagami mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" _Molecular mixology_." Kata Alex. "Dan lagi hits banget di Tokyo, tahu."

Kagami menggedikkan kepala. "Ya sudahlah. Ayo."

" _Yahuuuu~"_

"Tapi kau yang nyetir, ya?"

Alex menyanggupi dan Kagami segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi. Mereka berkendara menuju pusat kota dan parkir di pinggir jalan yang memungkinkan karena ternyata, bar yang mereka tuju berada terjepit diantara sebuah _konbini_ dan gedung percetakan brosur. Sebuah daerah yang aneh untuk membangun sebuah bar, tentu saja. Namun melihat _waiting list_ yang bahkan bisa lebih dari 30 orang, nampaknya bar ini menjanjikan juga.

"Oy, kau pasti mau lihat si cantik itu, ya?"

"Belum ada yang bisa menundukannya."

"Tampangnya _stoic_ begitu. Tapi dadanya montok banget!"

"Tubuhnya kecil, gampang diangkat-angkat kayaknya!"

"Aku penasaran kayak apa wajahnya saat terangsang~"

Kagami agak risih mendengar perkataan cabul sederet orang yang menjadi _waiting list_ di bar ini. Karena kebanyakan tamunya laki-laki, pasti ada perempuan cantik yang menjadi daya tarik di bar ini. Namun ketika melihat ada pula segerombol wanita yang baru saja keluar dari bar itu, kemungkinan suguhan yang diberikan juga memuaskan. Antrian semakin memendek dan saat Kagami melangkah, seorang petugas yang berjaga di pintu bar memalangi Alex supaya tidak masuk.

"Mohon maaf, untuk hari ini kuota sudah penuh." Kata si pelayan. "Anda bisa kembali lagi besok."

Kagami menoleh. "O..oy, mana bisa begitu?!"

"Mohon maaf, Tuan. Tapi ini peraturan di bar ini. Terbatas 300 pengunjung setiap hari." Ucap si petugas halus. "Dan limitnya sudah ditambahkan menjadi 150 orang sejam yang lalu."

"Tak bisakah kau masukkan dia?" Pinta Kagami. "Kumohon, dia orang terakhir di antrian."

Alex tersenyum maklum. "Tak apa. Jangan memaksa."

"Tapi..."

"Pergilah." Gumam Alex. "Kabari aku kalau kau sudah puas minum. Nanti kujemput."

Kagami terdiam. Alex melangkah menuju mobil dan melaju pergi. Si petugas menatap Kagami dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Anda mau masuk, Tuan?"

"I...iya." Kagami mengangguk. "Apa benar sudah 450 orang hari ini?"

"Benar." Jawab si petugas. "Si bartender sendiri yang bahkan memaksa ditambahkan limit 150 orang."

"Kalian buka dari jam berapa?"

"Jam 9."

Kagami tercengang. Sekarang baru jam 1 malam. Apa yang dijual bar sekecil ini sehingga mendapatkan 450 pengunjung hanya dalam waktu 4 jam saja?! Ketika Kagami masuk, barnya lumayan ramai. Suasananya nyaman, dengan lampu temaram dan ruangan kedap suara yang membuat bar ini tidak begitu berisik. Disuguhkan pula _live music_ berupa permainan piano, _saxophone_ dan _string quartet_ (violin, viola, cello dan contrabass) yang memainkan lagu-lagu blues. Meja-meja besar tempat anak muda hedon atau _business men_ yang tengah berpesta pora terisi penuh. Namun kerumunan _overcrowd_ justru terpusat pada _bar_ -nya sendiri.

"Maaf, Tuan. Anda nampaknya tengah mencari tempat duduk. Untuk berapa orang?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Satu." Jawab Kagami.

"Di depan meja _bar_ tak masalah?"

"Boleh."

Kagami dituntun menuju meja bar. Dan ketika sudah nyaman duduk, ia menemukan pemandangan menakjubkan.

Seorang wanita.

Mungkin merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah Kagami lihat.

Ia terlihat rapuh dengan perawakan kurus, pendek dan berkulit pucat. Rambutnya yang berwarna _baby blue_ , panjang sebatas punggung, dikepang _fishtail_ dan selalu berayun gemulai seiring gerakannya men- _juggling_ botol atau gelas, atau tengah menuang minuman dari _shaker_. Ekspresinya kosong, namun ada kesan dingin dan misterius padanya. Ia juga melakukan trik-trik ajaib seperti _flamming cocktail,_ menyemprotkan nitrogen cair sambil mengenakkan kacamata khusus, atau membakar suatu _garnish_ dengan _blow torch_. Pakaiannya serba hitam. Ia mengenakkan _safety shoes_ dan apron berwarna biru gelap. Ia juga mengenakkan dasi dengan warna biru bergaris perunggu. Di apronnya tersemat sebuah pinset panjang yang juga seringkali dipakai para _chef_ jaman sekarang untuk meletakkan benda-benda kecil di dalam elemen masakan mereka. Di dahinya bertengger sebuah _googles_ bening yang melindungi matanya saat ia mengaplikasikan nitrogen cair.

"Kuroko-san! Kubayar 10 juta yen kalau kau mau bercinta denganku!"

"Kuroko-chan, pakai baju seksi, dong. Aku mau lihat belahan dadamu sekali-sekali!"

"Kuroko-chan, sudah pernah _indehoy_ belum? Mau coba denganku, nggak? Dijamin nagih!

Jadi ini daya tarik bar itu?

Tak lebih dari seorang bartender cantik.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Kagami hampir melompat dari bangkunya ketika si cantik _baby blue_ itu menegurnya. Kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba membuat panik sendiri. Kagami membaca menu dan tak menemukan ide mau minum apa ia malam ini. Ia tak biasa minum alkohol soalnya.

"I...itu...ano..." Kagami tergugu. Salah tingkah karena banyak tatapan sinis yang iri karena ialah yang dilayani si bartender idaman yang tadi lebih banyak dapat tawaran bercinta daripada pesanan minuman.

"Butuh rekomendasi?" Tawarnya.

"Mo..mohon bantuannya." Jawab Kagami kikuk.

"Aku menyarankan _grasshopper_ atau _daquiri_." Katanya. "Cukup ringan."

"Kudengar...bar ini terkenal dengan _molecular mixology_ -nya." Gumam Kagami.

"Anda mau coba?" Tanya si bartender—yang kalau Kagami tak salah dengar, namanya Kuroko.

"Baiklah." Balas Kagami. "Satu _bartender's reccomendation_."

"Printanier. Harganya ¥4500 per jug. Bisa dinikmati panas ataupun dingin."

"Aku mau satu. Panas."

Kuroko mengangguk.

Betapa terkejutnya Kagami ketika wanita cantik itu menaruh sebuah _siphon_ yang biasa dipakai membuat kopi di hadapannya. Di tabung atasnya dimasukkan satu batang vanilla dan beberapa kuntum bunga kering kecil yang tampaknya sudah ditakar dalam satuan _sachet_ plastik. Di tabung kedua, wanita itu tampak mencampurkan _gin_ dan _vodka_ dengan perbandingan yang sama dan ia mulai memasang tabung bagian bawah yang berisi cairan tersebut. Ia lalu menyalakan api pembakar di bawah tabung berisi cairan.

Cairan di tabung kedua mulai mendidih, menguap dan perlahan-lahan naik dan menggenangi tabung di bagian atas. Kuroko mematikan _burner_ setelah selang dua menit dan cairan yang tadinya naik ke tabung atas perlahan turun kembali ke tabung yang bawah. Kuroko menuangkan cairan yang tampaknya telah selesai dibuat itu ke dalam tabung elmeyer dan menaruh sebatang permen ungu gelap sebesar sedotan yang perlahan-lahan meleleh, dan menghidangkannya kepada Kagami.

"Printanier." Katanya dengan gestur mempersilakan. " _Enjoy your drink_."

Kagami menyesap minumannya perlahan karena masih sedikit panas. Rasa pertama yang terkecap lidahnya adalah pahit dan _dry_ yang cukul menampar, ciri khas dari gin dan vodka. Lalu datanglah rasa manis sedikit pahit dari _juniper berry_ dan ledakan aroma lembut yang menggelitik langit-langit mulut. Bau manis dari vanilla dan aksen pahit tapi segar yang seakan membersihkan mulut yang hanya tercipta dari sitrus. Kagami berani bertaruh, bunga kering kecil yang dimasukkan tadi pastilah bunga jeruk bergamot. Wanginya mirip dengan _earl gray tea_.

Setelah menandaskan minumannya, Kagami merasa mulutnya begitu penuh. Minuman yang meninggalkan _mouthful aftertaste_ biasanya berat, entah karena konten gula atau kadar alkohol yang terkandung di dalamnya. Kagami tak berniat menghabiskan sisa minumannya di _siphon_ itu. Namun perasaan mulut penuh itu hilang sekejap mata. Aroma beraneka macam yang masih membekas di langit-langit mulutnya justru menimbulkan perasaan menagih—memancingnya untuk minum lagi.

"Bagaimana?"

Kagami tak sengaja melempar gelasnya, yang kebetulan sudah kosong. Untungnya, Kuroko yang kedua kalinya mengejutkan Kagami dengan sigap menangkap gelas elmeyer yang tadi digunakan tamunya itu dan menaruhnya di tumpukan gelas kotor di bawah _working bench_.

"Tidak bisakah kau tidak muncul tiba-tiba, _teme?!_ " Kagami menggerutu kesal.

"Maaf. Aku sudah dari tadi bekerja di depan Anda. Kupikir Anda melihatku." Balas Kuroko apa adanya.

Kagami mendengus. "Minumanku masih ada setengah. Apa boleh sekarang aku minta versi dingin?"

Kuroko mengangguk. Kagami melihatnya menuang minuman sisanya yang kini sudah tak lagi panas. Uapnya sudah lenyap.

"Silakan."

Kurang dari semenit, printanier sudah terhidang dalam versi dingin. Gelas elmeyernya berembun tebal, seakan sudah beberapa jam ditaruh di kulkas. Kagami yang takjub hanya bisa menganga.

"Silakan." Ucap Kuroko.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau—"

Kuroko bahkan sudah lenyap dari pandangan Kagami sebelum kalimatnya selesai. Hanya satu kedipan mata dan wanita cantik itu hilang dari pandangannya.

"Cih..." Kagami mendecak kesal dan menyesap minumannya dalam versi dingin.

Aromanya tak setajam ketika dalam keadaan panas, dan sensasi menamparnya tak separah tadi. Mungkin karena Kagami sudah meminum minuman ini sebelumnya tadi, rasanya jadi telah familiar. Namun, sebenarnya bagi para penikmat _cocktail_ pemula, printanier versi dingin sangat bersahabat di lidah.

"Aku menggunakan nitro—"

"BUHH!"

Kagami tanpa sadar menyembur minumannya saking terkejutnya, dan tepat mengenai wajah Kuroko. Si bartender cantik itu hanya mengelap wajahnya dengan tenang menggunakan sapu tangan. Wajahnya tetap _stoic_ , namun ada aura hitam yang menguar di sekitarnya. Ia mengocok kaleng semprotan di tangannya dengan gerakan perlahan.

 **CLANG. CLANG**.

Bunyinya horror dan membuat Kagami frustasi.

"Ma...maafkan aku..." gumam Kagami agak gemetar.

"Tak apa." Kuroko tersenyum. Tetapi bukan senyum _angelic_ yang diharapkan akan dilihat beberapa tamu berpikiran cabul barusan. Senyuman manis dengan aura hitam ala pembunuh bayaran di film-film. "Kepalaku bahkan pernah kena muntahan tamu yang mabuk."

"Sungguh?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Ano...soal kenapa minumanku bisa dingin cepat..."

"Ini." Kuroko memamerkan kalengnya. "Aku menyemprot permukaan botolnya dengan jarak tertentu menggunakan nitrogen cair."

Kagami mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang terperangah. Kuroko tertawa kecil dan mengelap sedikit area kerjanya. Kedua mata Kagami perlahan mengikuti gerakan Kuroko. Caranya men- _juggling_ botol dan gelas. Caranya mengambil butiran-butiran aneh dalam wadah terpisah. Caranya menghias gelas minuman dengan potongan lemon atau hiasan lain. Caranya mengelap tangan ke kain yang tergantung di belakang pinggangnya sebelum dan sesudah meracik minuman.

"Silakan, _bill_ -nya. Totalnya jadi ¥4950 yen. Ditambah pajak 10%."

Kagami cukup terkejut melihat _bill wallet_ disodorkan kepadanya oleh Kuroko. Sebagian orang mengira ini sangat tak sopan, seakan seperti mengusir. Namun nyatanya Kagami tak tersinggung sama sekali. Kebetulan saja, ia juga sedang ingin langsung pulang.

"Kau peka juga." Kagami menyeringai dan membayar dengan selembar ¥5000.

"Aku sudah lama kerja di bar." Gumam Kuroko. "Pelanggan yang sendirian, kalau tak tambah minumannya atau tak melakukan apa-apa lagi biasanya tengah menunggu ada pelayan yang lewat dan minta _bill._ "

"Aku juga minta kartu nama." Imbuhnya. "Kartu namamu."

Alis Kuroko naik sebelah. "Untuk apa?"

Kagami meminta pulpen dan Kuroko memberikannya. Ia menuliskan alamat email, nomor telepon dan alamat sosial medianya pada _bill_ yang sudah ia bayar tersebut.

"Aku tak punya kartu nama. Jadi begini saja." Ungkapnya pongah sambil mengantongi 50 yen kembaliannya. "Kagami Taiga. _Chef_ masakan Tiongkok di Seirin Hotel."

Kuroko hanya menatap Kagami dan tulisan itu bergantian dengan ekspresi dingin permanen. Kagami yang merasa permintaannya diacuhkan melangkah keluar dengan kesal. Kuroko mengelap meja bekas Kagami dan tersenyum kecil.

"Oy, Kuroko. Ada tamu yang minta rekomendasimu."

"Ha, hai."

Kuroko meremas kertas itu dan menjejalkannya begitu saja di kantongnya.

* * *

 **KLANG.**

"Maaf, kami sudah tutup." Gumam Kuroko tanpa menoleh ke pada siapa yang baru saja memasuki barnya.

"Kata siapa?"

Kuroko menoleh dan menemukan seorang pria berjas yang tampak lelah. Ia memasuki bar ketika hari menjelang pagi, pasti semua orang menganggapnya sinting. Mata Kuroko mengikuti gerak-gerik pria itu yang duduk di sebuah sofa dengan nyaman dan meletakkan barang bawaannya di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tetsuya..." gumam pria itu. "Bukankah harusnya kau pulang tiga jam yang lalu?"

Kuroko berjengit. Ia mendesah dan mengambil sebuah _champagne flute_ dan sebotol _ginger ale_ yang masih baru. Dituangkannya minuman tersebut selayaknya menuang _champagne_ dan dihidangkannya kepada lelaki itu.

"Akashi-kun," gumamnya. "Orang sinting mana yang datang ke bar subuh-subuh begini?"

Lelaki itu, Akashi Seijuuro namanya, tertawa kecil. "Duduklah."

Kuroko mengambil sebuah asbak dari meja lain dan duduk di sebrang Akashi. Ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan menyalakannya, menghela asapnya dengan nikmat. Duduknya sedikit mengangkang, kedua siku bertengger di ujung meja. Ditambah rokoknya yang bermerk Mrlbr, ia terlihat amat, sangat...

"...maskulin sekali..." kata Akashi lambat-lambat.

"Setidaknya.." Kuroko kembali menghela asap. "Hanya di hadapanmu aku tak perlu bersikap palsu."

"Apa kegiatan yang kau anggap 'palsu'?" Akashi meneguk _ginger ale_ di hadapannya.

"Kau tahulah, menjadi idaman semua pria-pria mesum itu." Kuroko bergidik jijik. "Mengerikan."

"Mereka punya mata dan punya nafsu." Balas Akashi. "Mereka juga bisa menilai mana yang cantik dan mana yang seksi."

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau punya masalah."

Kuroko mendecih. "Sok tahu."

Akashi mencondongkan tubuhnya. Kedua matanya yang sewarna batu rubi dan berpupil runcing itu menelaah jauh ke dalam relung hati Kuroko melalui matanya, bagian paling ekspresif diantara bagian lain tubuh Kuroko.

"Aku bisa melihatnya." Katanya.

Kuroko menjejalkan puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan menyalakan sebatang lagi. Akashi menghabiskan minumannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu—kunci apartmen lebih tepatnya.

"Istirahatlah disana." Kata Akashi sambil beranjak.

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih." Kuroko menggeleng.

"Tetsuya...kau _membutuhkannya_." Akashi mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Aku hanya mau sedikit membantu."

Kuroko mengacuhkannya. Ia kembali menikmati helaan asap rokoknya. Akashi melangkah pergi dan meninggalkan selaksa kecupan di pipi Kuroko sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu bar.

Kuroko masih terdiam. Pikirannya mengawang saat ia menyalakan lagi batang ketiga, keempat...

Bahkan tanpa sadar ia menghabiskan sebungkus rokoknya begitu saja.

Kuroko menatap kunci apartemen Akashi dengan pandangan keruh selama beberapa saat, sebelum menyambarnya dan pergi meninggalkan bar.

* * *

 **First chapter, done~**

 **Hehehe, ketemu lagi sama author ye gengs. Karena banyak yang mempertanyakan identitas author yang (katanya) anak tata boga, jadilah author membuat fanfic ini. Ceritanya lebih dark dan mature kalau dibandingin sama fic-fic yang lain. Semoga para readers sekalian berkenan.**

 **Anyway, author mau membahas 2 hal:**

 **Yang pertama, kenapa kuroko-nya jadi cewek (?) Iya benar, saya mau buat fem!Kuroko yang tetep kawaii namun dengan body cucok ala AV model. Nurufufufufu~ #ketawamesum #abaikansaja Daaan awalnya author malah mau bikin si kuroko jadi lacur aja but wait...setelah baca doujin love at the age of 30 dimana kuroko sangat sangat hawt pas lagi ngerokok, author lalu berpikir tetap mengadakan karakter "stoic badass" ala original character kuroko cowok namun dengan body cewek. Kebayang? Kebayang dooong ushishishishi~**

 **Terus yang kedua, adalah nama kuroko yang tetep 'tetsuya' dan kerjaannya sebagai bartender. Awalnya ide ini muncul ga sengaja, selain karena buntu ide (nama apa yang bagus buat fem!Kuroko coba? Maapkan kalau authornya ga kreatip). Sejujurnya bartending itu bukan bidang author. Sumpah author buta banget soal bartending. Tapi karena saking ngototnya nganggep 'ini dia! Ini kerjaan paling badass buat fem!kuro' jadilah author bela-belain belajar dikit-dikit (yang ternyata susah mampuuuss). Tapi ternyata ini jadi ide plot di chapter selanjutnya, lhooo~ ditunggu ajaaaa.**

 **And jangan lupa, bahwa fic author yang satu ini juga adalah ROLLER COASTER!** **Tapi menurutku yang ini nggak roller coaster amat sih, karena alurnya akan lebih kelam dan lambat, lebih banyak slice of life-nya juga. Apa ya disebutnya, angst ferrish wheel boleh #ngarang tapi terserah para readers aja gimana nanggepinnya ya ya?**

 **Yosh. Sekian bacotan saya. Jangan lupa RnR ya. Sekedar mengingatkan bahwa author itu akan agak sibuk jadi jadwal update agak berantakan. Terima kasih sudah setia baca sampai halaman ini. See you in the next chapter~~~**


	2. Schwarzwalder kirschtorte

Apartemen seorang Akashi Seijuuro nampaknya didesain khusus untuk seorang lelaki muda bujangan super sibuk.

Hal itu disimpulkan Kuroko ketika melihat betapa sederhana interior dalam apartemennya. Perabotannya sedikit, dan nyaris semuanya elektronik. Ada mesin _vacuum cleaner_ berbentuk gajah biru yang memang lumayan menarik perhatian Kuroko. Setelah puas tidur nyenyak di kasur sang tuan rumah yang sedang tak ditempat, Kuroko membajak rumah itu untuk memuaskan segala kebutuhannya. Ia membuat _vanilla latte_ dengan mesin _dolce gusto_ dan membuat _Belgian_ _waffle_ dengan mesin pencetak _waffle_ dan adonan premiks yang ada di lemari bahan makanan. Acara TV kabelnya juga bagus-bagus. Salah satu hunian yang nyaman. Kuroko bahkan tak paham kenapa Akashi tampak enggan berlama-lama di rumahnya sendiri.

Seusai menyantap sarapan dan memanjakan diri, Kuroko melirik ponselnya dan mulai merancang jadwal pekerjaannya. Ia harus membuat beberapa _item_ dalam minuman molekularnya yang kemarin sempat habis. Takao dan Miyaji belum memberikan kabar apapun. Kuroko berinisiatif menghubungi mereka, dan benar saja-mereka kehabisan pasta kakao dan barang tersebut baru datang lusa. Takao sempat mencetuskan ide untuk mengganti pasta kakao dengan coklat batangan biasa dengan _grade_ yang bagus, namun dengan halus Kuroko menolaknya.

 _"Heeeh? Kenapaaa?"_ Pekik Takao kecewa dari sebrang telpon.

"Aku takut hal itu akan mempengaruhi kualitas." Balasnya lembut. "Buat saja OOS."

 _"Apa tak apa-apa, mengatakan pada tamu kalau baru buka sudah ada menu yang_ out of stock?"

Kuroko mendengus. "Takao-kun, menu minuman molekular di bar kita ditulis dengan kapur, kan? Hapus saja, dan aku akan berusaha membuatkan penggantinya nanti, sampai si pasta kakao itu datang."

 _"Haaai. Apa aku boleh ikutan?"_

"Silakan."

 _"Horeee. Aku akan ke bar jam 3. Tetsu-chan ke bar jam berapa?"_

Kuroko melirik jam. "Jam 4, mungkin."

 _"Yahuuu._ Mata ne..."

Takao memutus telepon. Kuroko mengantongi ponselnya dan mulai menyundut sebatang rokok. Karena Akashi bukanlah seorang perokok, ia menjadikan gelas bekas minumnya sebagai asbak dadakan, tak lupa diisi sedikit air agar tak sulit mencucinya. Kuroko menghela asap rokoknya, seakan melepas semua penat di otaknya tentang pekerjaan, tentang kehidupan...

Apalagi tentang _lelaki_ itu.

Kuroko cenderung melamun ketika merokok. Ia seakan tengah menikmati dunianya sendiri. Meskipun pekerjaannya melayani tamu dan seringkali bersua dengan khalayak ramai, sesungguhnya menjadi _bartender_ bukanlah cita-citanya.

Ia dulu hanya gadis biasa, yang ingin sekali menjadi guru taman kanak-kanak, bertemu dengan banyak anak-anak kecil dan bermain, membacakan cerita, mengajarkan doktrin kecil namun berharga tentang bagaimana menyayangi dan menghormati orangtua, mengucapkan 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih', membantu pekerjaan orangtua di rumah dan menolong sesama teman.

Kehidupan menyenangkan, anti stress.

Habis sebatang, Kuroko menyundut sebatang lagi. Dan lagi.

"Fuuuh..."

Kuroko mengerjapkan pandangannya.

Menjadi bartender bisa dibilang sebagai balas budinya pada seseorang.

Ia hanya meneruskan cita-cita orang itu yang tak akan pernah sampai.

"Tetsuya, apakah aku pernah bilang kalau jangan merokok di dalam ruangan?"

Kuroko menoleh.

Akashi Seijuuro datang dengan pakaian kerjanya yang berupa setelan mahal. Kuroko mendengus. Ia membuka pintu balkon belakang dan membawa asbak dadakannya untuk merokok di luar. Akashi membuat makan siang sendiri; nasi dengan sup miso, kemudian ada _fillet_ ikan yang ia masak dengan bumbu sederhana, dihidangkan dengan acar warna-warni dari toples di dalam kulkas. Lelaki itu kantornya dekat dengan apartemen yang ia tinggali, dan sangat tidak percaya dengan makanan _precooked_ di konbini sehingga ia memilih memasak makanannya sendiri. Selain itu, tampaknya ia juga mengatur gizi untuk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tetsuya, kau mau makan siang denganku?"

Kuroko menoleh, dan mengangguk. Ia mematikan rokoknya dan duduk bersama Akashi di depan hidangan menu makan siangnya: nasi hangat yang masih mengepul, sup miso tanpa _wakame_ (hanya tahu dan potongan jamur _shiitake_ ) dan daging ikan _fillet_ yang tampak di _pan fried_ dengan garam, minyak wijen dan _togarashi_. Lembaran daun _shisho_ menjadi pemanis hidangan sekaligus _additional herbs_.

"Tampak cantik." Gumam Kuroko. "Dory memang tak perlu banyak bumbu."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau itu dory?" Tanya Akashi.

"Di kulkasmu hanya ada ikan _dory_ dan _maguro_ hari ini."

Akashi berdoa sebelum mulai dari menyantap supnya. "Kau membobol kulkasku."

"Aku hanya melayani diriku sendiri."

Hening.

Akashi dan Kuroko fokus pada makanan masing-masing. Selesai makan, Akashi tampak fokus pada ponselnya. Kuroko menandaskan makan siangnya dengan menghabiskan sup misonya dan kembali ke balkon untuk barang satu atau dua batang rokok lagi.

"Tetsuya, kurasa kau harus berhenti merokok." Gumam Akashi.

"Diam." Sembur Kuroko ketus. Ia mematik koreknya dan mulai merokok lagi.

"Ini masih siang." Kata Akashi lagi. "Sudah habis berapa?"

"Fyuuuh..." Kuroko menghembus asap rokoknya. "Sebungkus kurang sebatang."

Akashi menghampiri Kuroko dan menyambar rokok yang bertengger di bibir si wanita _baby blue_ , menyesap rokok yang tinggal setengah untuk dirinya sendiri. Kuroko hendak mengambil sebatang terakhir rokoknya, namun kalah cepat dengan Akashi yang menyambarnya duluan dan mengantonginya.

"Hari ini..." kata Akashi. "Anggap saja kau menabung sebatang. Satu langkah untuk berhenti."

"Aku bahkan tak tahu kau merokok." Balas Kuroko. " _Bakashi_."

"Aku merokok untuk formalitas kerja saja." Kata Akashi, menyelipkan rokok di sela jarinya. "Rokokmu berat banget. Merk apa ini?"

"Mrlbr." Kata Kuroko. "Apa yang biasa kau hisap, bocah kota? Icy blue?"

"Ewh," Akashi mengerenyit jijik. "Rokok filter berbau mint yang biasa dihisap para perempuan lacur."

"Tidak juga. Beberapa _gay_ juga suka."

"Setahuku bartender tak boleh merokok."

" _Sommelier_ tidak boleh." Kuroko bersandar pada dinding balkon. "Tapi bartender...yah, masih dimaafkan."

Hening.

Akashi melempar puntung rokoknya ke dalam asbak dadakan.

"Mau sampai kapan begini?" Tanyanya.

"Apanya?" Balas Kuroko.

"Merokok, kerja malam, hidup sendirian di flat sempit, melajang." Akashi berujar. "Kehidupan kelas rendah tak pantas untukmu."

"Aku bebas melakukan apa yang kumau." Ujar Kuroko dengan rahang mengeras.

"Sekedar saran." Akashi menyingkirkan secarik kertas rokok dari bibir Kuroko.

Kuroko mendecih. " _Look who's talking_."

Akashi tertawa, ada nada merendahkan di suaranya. Ia mengelus dagu Kuroko lembut dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya." Gumam Akashi. "Kau tahu jawabanku, Tetsuya."

* * *

 **KLANG**.

Kuroko menoleh sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengupas kulit lemon spiral. Seorang pria pirang tinggi dengan kaos dan jeans duduk tepat di depan Kuroko dan menggelosorkan badannya ke meja bar.

"Kurokocchiiii~" suara baritone itu cukup membuat Kuroko mengerenyit kesal. "Mau minum, ssu!"

"Kise-kun, barnya belum buka." Jawab Kuroko dingin, bahkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Tapi kemarin aku sudah _reserved_. Katanya barnya bisa buka kalau sudah ada reservasi khusus." Lelaki bernama lengkap Kise Ryota itu menyeringai.

Kuroko mendengus. Peraturan menyebalkan itu dibuat oleh pemilik Teiko karena tingginya antusiasme pelanggan, sekaligus alternatif karena Kuroko bersikeras ia hanya mampu melayani maksimal 300 orang tamu dalam sehari.

"Baiklah," Kuroko menghela nafas. "Mau pesan apa, Kise-kun?"

"Apa, ya..." Kise membalik-balik buku menu. "Aku mau minuman molekular. Tapi aku nggak begitu mengerti, ssu."

"Sudah makan?" Tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Sudah, ssu. Tadi aku makan burger keju tanpa saus tomat."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah jendela. Cuacanya agak muram, tampak tak ada matahari yang menyinari sama sekali. Kise Ryota adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap di bar ini. Kesibukannya sebagai seorang model membuatnya sulit meluangkan waktu untuk bersantai dan menikmati sajian minuman kesukaannya di bar ini. Pesanannya berubah-ubah, Kuroko tak pernah pula mengingat apa-apa saja yang pernah Kise pesan.

"Bagaimana kalau schwarzwalder kirschtorte, Kise-kun?"

"Swa...apa? Namanya ribet banget, ssu."

"Itu nama lain dari _black forest cake_ , sebenarnya." Kuroko membereskan pekerjaan sebelumnya. "Dalam versi _molecular mixology_ , disini aku membuat _liqueur_ -nya dalam bentuk _pearl_ dan diminum dengan _frothed milk_ dan bubuk ceri."

"Kedengarannya enak. Mau satu, deh."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai mempersiapkan minumannya. Di dalam gelas _martini,_ Kuroko meletakkan _kirschwasser gum_ , _dark creme de cacao pearl_ dan _baileys chocolate cherry sphere._ Setelah itu, semua elemen tersebut dituangkan _frothed milk_ dingin rasa coklat dan ditaburi bubuk ceri.

 _"_ Schwarzwalder kirschtorte." Ujar Kuroko sambil menghidangkan minumannya. _"Please enjoy_."

Kise menyesap minumannya. Ia tampak menyukainya dalam sekali teguk. Ekspresinya berubah ketika ia mengunyah _kirschwasser gum_ dan berubah lagi ketika _baileys sphere_ meletup di mulutnya. Kise menghabiskan minumannya dalam beberapa teguk dan menyeka bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

 _"_ Enak banget, ssu!" Kise memberikan Kuroko dua acungan jempol.

"Terima kasih." Kuroko membereskan gelas minum Kise dan menaruhnya di _dishwasher machine_.

"Rasa alkoholnya lembut banget, nggak kencang! Manisnya pas dan rasa cerinya itu enak banget, ssu!" Komentar Kise bersemangat.

"Dan hanya ¥3700 yen per gelas." Balas Kuroko lembut seraya menyodorkan _bill_.

"Karena enak, aku kasih tip deh."

Kise menaruh selembar ¥5000 dan juga bungkusan kecil pipih berwarna emas yang Kuroko tahu persis apa itu. Kise tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Kuroko dengan ujung jemarinya.

"Satu ronde saja." Kata Kise. " _Onegaishimasu_..."

"Ini masih siang, _baka_. Mana ada _love hotel_ yang buka?" Ketus Kuroko. Ada semburat merah samar di wajahnya yang _stoic_ dan pucat.

"Kalau kerjaan Kurokocchi sudah selesai. Bagaimana?" Tanyanya lembut.

"Barnya baru buka jam 9 malam." Ungkap Kuroko. " _Preparation_ juga sudah selesai."

"Kalau begitu, masih ada 4 jam sebelum buka, ssu." Balas Kise. "Apartemenku cuma 15 menit dari sini."

Kuroko menatap bungkusan pengaman itu dengan wajah bimbang.

"Itu _import,_ ssu. _Extra soft plus lube._ " Ungkap Kise meyakinkan. "Nggak akan sesakit kemarin-kemarin."

Kuroko melepas apron yang ia gunakan. Ia meminta izin pada salah seorang temannya untuk pergi sebentar. Kise hanya mendesah kecewa ketika yang ia lihat dibalik apron itu hanyalah pakaian serba hitam: kemeja lengan pendek, _vest_ kancing dan celana panjang. Kuroko tak mengenakkan dasi kupu-kupu seperti para pelayan Teiko yang lain, melainkan dasi biasa berwarna biru dengan garis-garis perunggu diagonal.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi nggak pake rok, ssu? Padahal manis." Keluhnya.

"Nggak mau. Repot." Balas Kuroko singkat.

Ia tak mengatakan apa-apa ketika Kise menggandeng tangannya. Mereka berjalan keluar, dan ternyata mobil Kise diparkir lumayan jauh. Kuroko memandangnya dan Kise hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Mau tunggu atau mau ikut?" Tanyanya.

"Tunggu." Balas Kuroko. "Jangan lama-lama."

"Haaai~"

Kise berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mobilnya. Kuroko menghela nafas. Ia mengambil sebungkus rokok dari sakunya dan mendengus kesal, baru setengah hari ini sudah bungkus yang kedua. Kuroko menyelipkan sebatang di bibirnya, dan mengorek-ngorek kantong celananya untuk mencari korek.

 **CRASSHH...**

"Yo."

Kuroko menyeringai. Ia mengangguk kecil dan menikmati rokoknya yang baru dinyalakan secara cuma-cuma.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau merokok." Ucap Kagami seraya menaruh kembali pemantik api elektrik ke dalam tasnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau bawa korek elektrik." Balas Kuroko sambil menghela asap rokoknya.

"Sama-sama." Kagami menyeringai, seakan perkataan sarkastis Kuroko tadi adalah ucapan terima kasih. "Nee, aku menunggu kontak darimu. Tapi tak ada kabar."

"Maaf, aku sibuk." Kuroko menyelipkan rokoknya di sela jemari. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

"Aku sudah pulang. Kebetulan semalam dapat _midnight shift_." Katanya. "Aku mau mengajakmu makan, dan mengobrol, mungkin. Secara...ano...barmu belum buka."

Kuroko memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku mau mencicipi minumanmu lagi." Katanya. "Enak banget. Dan...ano...aku..umm..."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Ya, bolehlah. Tapi aku mau di traktir."

"Siap."

Tepat ketika Kuroko berbalik, mobil sedan hitam metalik meluncur dengan mulus dan berhenti tepat di depan mereka. Kaca mobil tersebur bergerak turun dan menampilkan wajah Kise yang tersenyum sumringah.

"Ayo, Kurokocchi."

Kuroko berjengit kecil. Ia lupa, sepuluh menit yang lalu baru saja menyanggupi ajakan Kise untuk memadu kasih di siang bolong. Kagami hanya memandang Kuroko dan Kise dengan pandangan bingung. Wanita berambut biru pupus itu menghela rokoknya dan membuang muka.

" _Sumimasen,_ Kise-kun." Katanya. "Lain kali saja, ya. Aku ada teman yang jauh-jauh dari luar kota untuk reuni."

Kagami hanya menganga heran sementara Kise langsung memberengut kesal.

"Kurokocchi tega banget, ssu." Katanya. "Tapi kalau maunya begitu, ya sudah. Aku pulang saja. Lain kali jangan tolak aku lagi, ya?"

Kise menaikkan kaca jendelanya dan meluncur pergi dengan mobilnya. Kuroko menghabiskan rokoknya cepat-cepat dan menarik lengan Kagami untuk pergi.

"Jadi hari ini kita mau makan apa? Aku sedang ingin _junk food_." Kata Kuroko.

"Ummm...boleh." balas Kagami. "Ngomong-ngomong, itu siapa?"

"Nanti kuceritakan." Kata Kuroko. "Kau bawa kendaraan? Atau mau jalan kaki saja?"

"Aku bawa motor."

"Aku juga." Balas Kuroko.

"Apa motormu?"

 _"Ducati Monster."_ Balas Kuroko. _"Kau?"_

"Aku bawa Chopper."

Kuroko menyeringai. "Boleh aku yang bawa?"

"Silakan."

Kagami menyerahkan kunci motornya kepada Kuroko dan menuntunnya menuju tempat dimana ia memarkirkan motor besar yang 'Amerika banget' itu kepada Kuroko. Si wanita _baby blue_ hanya terperangah sementara Kagami memberikannya sebuah helm untuk dipakai.

"Hey, apa kau masih ingat namaku?" Tanya Kagami sambil mengancingkan helmnya. "Kalau tak ingat, jadi penumpang saja."

Kuroko mengenakkan helmnya dan memastikan pengait helmnya cukup kuat dan nyaman. "Tentu saja aku ingat, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Kagami ketika ia menyebutkan nama si pemuda beralis cabang itu. Kuroko tertawa kecil dan duduk di jok depan. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai stang motor, dan Kagami mengarahkannya untuk bagaimana mengendarai motor tersebut.

"Kau yakin sanggup?" Tanya Kagami khawatir.

"Kalau aku sanggup, belikan aku _vanilla milkshake_ 2 porsi, ya?" Kuroko menyanggupi.

"Aku bahkan akan membelikanmu tokonya." Timpal Kagami.

 **BRUUUUUMMMMM!**

Kuroko mulai menggasnya perlahan, menyesapi sekeren apa bunyi mesin motor besar ini.

"Tak perlu." Kata Kuroko. "Aku cuma minta 2 porsi."

* * *

Perjalanan mereka tak berlangsung lama. Kuroko mengendarai motor Kagami (yang ternyata cukup lancar, hebat juga dia) ke sebuah kedai _burger and grill_ yang bisa dibilang lumayan ramai. Kagami mengambil tempat duduk di pojok ruangan dan mulai membaca menunya.

"Kagami-kun, bisa kita duduk di luar saja?" Tanya Kuroko. "Aku mau merokok."

"Tak apa. Disini bisa." Kata Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk. Ia membaca menu cukup lama sebelum menjatuhkan pilihan. Seorang _waitress_ menghampiri meja mereka untuk menuliskan pesanan mereka.

"Aku mau _triple cheeseburger_ , ekstra _bacon_ , terus satu porsi _chicken wings_ , satu porsi _grilled baby back ribs_ , satu porsi _porterhouse steak_ , satu porsi _bratwurst_ sama satu porsi _lamb chop_." Kagami mendongengkan pesanannya kepada si _waitress_ yang menganga heran. "Kau mau apa, Kuroko?"

" _Vanilla milkshake_ 2, terus makanannya...umm..." Kuroko membalik buku menu lagi. "Aku mau _fried chicken strips_. Itu saja."

Si _waitress_ mengangguk dan pergi. Kuroko tertawa menyadari sebanyak apa Kagami memesan makanan.

"Kau monster." Gumam Kuroko.

"Aku butuh tenaga ekstra." Kagami menghela nafas. "Menjadi koki masakan Cina sangat menguras stamina."

"Apa kau sanggup menghabiskan makananmu sendiri?"

"Aku bahkan berencana nambah."

Kuroko tertawa kecil. Kagami merogoh sakunya untuk mencari ponsel.

"Ano, Kuroko. Aku mau min..."

Perempuan berkulit pucat itu hilang. Kagami mengumpat kesal karena merasa ditinggalkan begitu saja. Kekesalannya ia lampiaskan ketika makanan datang. Kagami makan seperti orang kesurupan. Tak sampai 10 menit, setengah dari hidangan pesanannya sudah tandas. Kagami menghujamkan garpunya dengan geram ke daging _porterhouse_ dan memotongnya, mengunyahnya tanpa merasakannya sama sekali.

"Kagami-kun..."

"OHOKK!"

Kuroko menjejalkan segelas air ke bibir Kagami dan memaksanya minum. Setelah insiden tersedak itu dapat terselesaikan dengan baik, Kagami hanya menatap Kuroko dengan wajah memberengut.

"Kau ini. Hilang dan muncul tiba-tiba." Omelnya. "Tidak bisakah kau muncul dengan normal?! Aku bisa kena serangan jantung koroner dini kalau begini."

"Bukan salahku kau selalu terkejut dengan kehadiranku." Balas Kuroko tak mau kalah. "Tapi aku minta maaf, sudah membuatmu tersedak."

Kagami mengangguk pelan. Keduanya makan dalam diam. Kuroko mengunyah _chicken strips_ yang dipesannya tanpa selera. Ia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Kagami yang mulai merasa canggung, berusaha membuka percakapan.

"Cowok pirang tadi siapa?"

Kuroko mengangkat kedua alisnya, menandakan ia mulai memberikan atensi pada Kagami. "Kise-kun? Dia model."

"Salah, ganti pertanyaan." Kagami mulai mengunyah sosis. "Cowok tadi _siapamu_?"

"Dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya." Ungkap Kuroko.

Airmuka Kagami meredup. Ia kembali melanjutkan mengganyang makanannya.

"Tapi aku dan Kise-kun tidak pacaran." Tambahnya.

"Uh-hum?" Kagami menggumam. Mulutnya penuh makanan. "Khenafah?"

"Aku tidak mencintainya." Kuroko menyesap _vanilla milkshake_ di gelasnya. "Kami akrab. _Sometimes we have a date or making out, but seriously….he's not my type._ "

Kagami hanya menatap Kuroko, cukup lama. Lalu melanjutkan makan lagi.

"Kalau kau sekarang sudah pulang…." Kata Kuroko. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mungkin pulang. Nonton TV. Santai." Jawab Kagami. "Dan akan kembali lagi ke hotel jam 11 malam. Kerja lagi sampai jam 7 pagi. Besok hari Rabu dan aku libur. Hari kamisnya masuk pagi dan pulang jam 4 sore. Shift _morning_ seperti itu sampai hari senin."

"Staminamu luar biasa." Kuroko tertawa kecil. "Kalau aku, mungkin sudah mati."

"Aku juga rasanya mau mati." Kagami selesai melahap sepiring _bratwurst_ dan mengambil piring lain yang tak tersentuh. "Kalau tak cukup tidur, yang aku butuhkan hanya cukup nutrisi."

Kuroko memandangi Kagami, lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali mengunyah _chicken strips_ yang tampak menggunung di piringnya.

"Kau tampak tak banyak makan." Kata Kagami. "Diet?"

"Nafsu makanku buruk." Balas Kuroko datar. "Aku hanya makan kalau sudah benar-benar kelaparan."

"Itu buruk." Kagami masih asyik mengunyah. "Karena kau juga minum alkohol, mungkin. Lambungmu bisa rusak. Dan juga kau merokok. Tidak banyak nutrisi yang masuk ke tubuhmu. Nanti cepat sakit, lho."

Kuroko terbelalak. Kagami masih dengan polosnya makan seperti bocah yang kelelahan bermain dan sangat kelaparan. Kuroko merogoh kantong _apron_ miliknya dan masih ada struk transaksi Kagami di sana—kusut lecek, dan bertuliskan alamat _email_ dan nomor telepon serta kontak sosial media lelaki besar tukang makan yang duduk di sebrangnya.

 **TRING!**

Kagami merogoh ponselnya dan mendapati ada sebuah pesan LINE masuk.

 **kurokotetsuya:** makanmu banyak. Kau pasti penuh semangat.

Kagami menatap layar ponselnya dan wajah Kuroko bergantian dengan ekspresi terperangah.

"Jangan pasang tampang begitu." Kuroko tertawa. "Impas, kan?"

Kagami masih menganga. Kuroko tertawa semakin keras dan menjejalkan _chicken strips_ di piringnya ke dalam mulut Kagami.

"Kau ini laki-laki yang gigih." Kuroko tersenyum. "Dan juga sangat polos."

Kagami mengunyah pelan. Wajahnya merah padam. Kuroko kembali tertawa dan menyesap minumannya.

"Aku tak suka kau bilang begitu." Kata Kagami. Nadanya merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Oh, ya?" Kuroko menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maafkan aku."

Hening.

Kagami kali ini benar-benar fokus menghabiskan makanannya. Selesai makan, Kuroko menyundut sebatang rokoknya. Manik biru gelapnya memandangi Kagami yang selesai makan, lalu mengaduh kekenyangan sambil mengelus perutnya yang kencang kini sedikit membesar. Dalam diam dan helaan asap rokok, Kuroko menikmati membungkam dirinya bersama lelaki yang asing baginya ini.

Senyum Kuroko melebar.

Kagami adalah laki-laki yang menarik.

* * *

 **KLANG.**

" _Irrashaimasse_ …."

Laki-laki berjas kelabu. Tingginya 170an. Duduk di meja bar, tepat di depan Kuroko. Matanya yang berwarna heterokrom itu terlihat keruh dan lelah.

"Akashi-kun." Kata Kuroko. "Mau pesan apa?"

"Tesoro Della Regina, Grigio." Jawabnya lelah.

Kuroko menaruh sebuah gelas _white wine_ dan pergi sebentar, menatap rak dan mencari apa yang dipesan Akashi. Ia membuka salah satu jenis anggur putih produksi Italia itu dengan sikap yang seharusnya dan menuangkannya dengan lembut dan elegan. Tamu di bar masih ramai, dan bartender lain bisa menangani ledakan pelanggan dengan baik meski pesanannya adalah salah satu menu _molecular mixology_.

" _Please enjoy_."

Pesanan Akashi datang bersama semangkuk kecil _Greek salad_ yang berisi keju _feta_ , tomat, melon, daun basil, potongan cumi-cumi dan _vinaigrette_ _dressing_.

"Apakah….." Gumam Akashi sambil menopang dagu. "Penganan pendamping _wine_ adalah idemu juga?"

"Aku hanya ingin pelangganku nyaman." Balas Kuroko. "Orang Jepang tak biasa menikmati minuman beralkohol hanya dengan serpihan keju dan butiran kacang."

Akashi menyesap _wine_ yang dipesannya. Kuroko menangani pelanggan yang meminta menu _molecular mixology_ dalam jumlah besar. Gerakannya begitu gesit, namun masih meninggalkan kesan anggun yang bagi setiap orang yang memandangnya, terkesan seakan ia tengah menari.

"….indah sekali."

Kuroko menoleh. "Iya?"

"Tidak." Akashi menikmati anggur putihnya. "Aku hanya bilang kau indah sekali."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia menuang kembali _wine_ ke gelas Akashi.

"Kau tidak harus menungguiku." Gumam Kuroko. "Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak." Akashi mengelak. "Aku sudah berjanji."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia memilih memandangi botol _wine_ yang ia pegang.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk mencintaimu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko terdiam. Akashi masih menikmati salad dan _wine_ hidangannya, dengan pandangan kosong yang menatap lurus ke arah Kuroko. Pandangan itu terlalu dalam, terlalu gelap dan terlalu berbahaya untuk diartikan. Kuroko masih melayani pelanggan lain, namun dengan enggan sesekali menatap Akashi yang kini statusnya adalah tamu—apakah ia butuh satu atau lain hal lagi.

Tidak. Akashi masih tetap pada posisinya.

Sialan. Kuroko merutuk dalam hati.

 _Sejak awal_ , ia sudah tahu bahwa Akashi adalah lelaki yang berbahaya.

* * *

 **Chapter dua, done!**

 **Berikut author akan memberikan sedikit a/n mengenai molecular mixology:**

 _ **Gum**_ : tekstur yang diinginkan adalah kenyal seperti permen _jelly bean_ atau _gummy bear_. Biasanya menggunakan _xanthan gum_ , bisa juga pakai gelatin dengan konsistensi yang lumayan pekat.

 _ **Sphere**_ **:** konsistensi yang diinginkan biasanya mirip _ikura_ atau _caviar_ , bila dikunyah pecah dalam mulut. Bahan kimia yang biasa digunakan adalah sodium alginate dan kalsium klorida.

 _ **Pearl**_ **:** teksturnya diantara _gum_ dan _sphere_. Tidak sekenyal/sekeras _gum_ namun dapat dikunyah dalam keadaan padat, tidak seperti _sphere_ yang bisa pecah jika dikunyah/dipotong. Bentuk umumnya bulat, lebih besar dari _sphere_ dan umumnya diciptakan untuk memberikan efek tekstur. Biasanya menggunakan _hydrocolloid_ _agent_ seperti tepung pati, gelatin, pectin, etc.

 **Beberapa nama-nama** _ **liquer**_ **diberikan** _ **italic**_ **dan nggak akan dicantumkan ke a/n karena kepanjangan. Jadi kalau readers sekalian penasaran, silakan di googling sendiri #ketauanauthornyamalesnulis.**

 **Sampai sini bagaimana, readers sekalian? Author akan perlahan-lahan "mencantumkan" para tokoh cowok dengan hubungannya sama fem!Kuroko dalam setiap chapter, jadi bersabarlah dan jangan kejar-kejar author dengan linggis hiks #lebay.**

 **Yosh, segitu aja dulu bacotannya. Jangan lupa kasih review dibawah ini yaaa~~**

 **See you in the next chapter, ssu~~~**


	3. Walders, addicted

**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT!**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED BEFORE**

* * *

"Aku pernah tinggal di Amerika sekitar 6 tahun. Di daerah Michigan. Aku juga mulai belajar basket di sana."

Kuroko mencomot sepotong tiram goreng berbalut tepung renyah yang sengaja ditaruh diantara dirinya dan Kagami. Hari rabu adalah hari pelangi, begitu kata Kuroko dalam percakapannya di _chat_ dengan Kagami. Hari rabu adalah hari Kuroko mendapatkan _day off_ , dan lucunya, Kagami yang bekerja sebagai CDP bagian masakan Tiongkok juga mendapat libur di hari rabu.

Akhirnya, mereka menyusun janji untuk makan malam di sebuah restoran seafood yang sedang menggelar diskon besar di daerah Shibuya. Tepat sebulan setelah hubungan mereka yang lebih sering berjalan di dunia maya. Lebih kearah teman ngobrol sebenarnya.

"Jadi sekarang jabatanmu apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"CDP." Balas Kagami seraya melahap burger kepitingnya. "Untuk masakan Cina. CDP yang lama dipindahkan ke hotel cabang lain, jadi aku yang ditunjuk menggantikannya."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk. "CDP itu setara dengan _captain_ kalau di _service area_ , kan?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Kau pernah kerja di hotel juga, Kuroko?"

"Pernah, hanya 1 tahun di _elite club_ di bagian _service_. Selanjutnya aku minta dipindahkan lagi ke bar. Jadi _waitress_ restoran 1 tahun. Dan sisanya di bar lagi."

"Tidak betah?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Jiwaku ada di balik bar, bukan di hati para _guest_. Jijik sendiri aku membayangkan diriku mengenakkan baju seksi para _waitress_ di _elite club_."

Kagami terkekeh. "Di hotel apa? Dan berapa lama?"

Kuroko terdiam sebentar. Ia melahap sebuah tiram goreng lagi dan mengunyahnya lambat-lambat. "3 tahun di hotel Grand Alexius. Aku jadi _waitrees_ dulu di restoran _Italian fine dining_ sebelum jadi bartender di The Luxury Hotel Osaka selama 2.5 tahun sebelum akhirnya _resign_."

"Lalu langsung ke Teiko?"

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ownernya adalah teman lamaku. Ia _merger_ dengan seorang konglomerat untuk mendirikan Teiko. Gajinya masih lebih besar saat aku kerja di hotel. Tapi Ogiwara-kun bilang dia tidak akan segan-segan kalau soal bahan."

"Pantas barmu ramai sekali." Gumam Kagami. "Apakah si investornya suka minum disana?"

"Jarang minum _cocktail_. Beliau suka _wine_ atau _brandy_ yang polos saja." Jawab Kuroko. "Kalau untuk minuman gastronomi, beliau selalu pesan dexter slush."

"Dexter slush? Yang kayak apa itu?" Kagami menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Bloody mary yang dibuat menjadi _slush_ , dimasukkan ke dalam kulit jeruk _grapefruit_ yang sudah dibuat _edible_ , ditambah dengan _tomato and tabasco pearl_." Jelas Kuroko panjang lebar.

"Yang ada cangkang kepitingnya?" Sahut Kagami.

" _Crab claw_ , direbus hingga matang lalu dikupas setengahnya." Kuroko menyeringai bangga.

"Kupikir itu sebenarnya _appetizer_." Kata Kagami. "Entahlah, bentuknya unik sekaligus menyeramkan. Kalau aku, mungkin akan kesal ketika memesan minuman, yang datang adalah sebuah grapefruit utuh dengan capit kepiting menyembul keluar begitu."

Kuroko terkikik geli.

"Nee, habis ini mau kemana?" Tanya Kagami lagi. Seiring obrolan mereka, tanpa sadar makanan yang mereka pesan sudah habis.

"Terserah saja."

Kuroko menggedikkan bahu. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak rokok dan mengeluarkan satu. Diselipkannya satu ke bibir tipisnya yang berlekuk indah itu. Ia menyodorkan kotak rokoknya pada Kagami.

"Terima kasih, aku tak merokok." Balas Kagami.

"Hooh? Tumben ada lelaki bebas rokok di jaman sekarang." Kuroko mencari-cari korek api di kantongnya yang lain. "Keberatan kalau aku merokok?"

Kagami menggeleng. Kuroko kemudian menyalakan rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan nikmat. Meskipun sosok Kuroko terlihat begitu mengerikan saat ia tengah merokok, sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari kepala Kagami begitu saja.

"Nee, apa tak mengapa seorang bartender merokok?"

Kuroko sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Sebaiknya jangan, tetapi masih dimaafkan." Katanya, mengetukkan rokoknya ke ujung asbak supaya abunya jatuh ke dalamnya. "Tapi bagi seorang _sommelier_ , haram hukumnya dia merokok."

"Begitu..." gumam Kagami. "Tetapi, sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok. Maksudku, kau itu seorang wanita. Bukankah nanti akan ada yang tak beres dengan janinmu?"

Kuroko tertawa getir. Tawanya terdengar dalam dan memilukan saat ia menandaskan rokoknya, menjejalkan puntungnya ke dalam asbak.

"Kebetulan..." katanya. "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan punya anak."

"Kenapa?"

Kuroko terdiam. Ekspresinya berubah gelap. "Panjang ceritanya."

Kagami bungkam. Ia membayar makanan mereka berdua dan keduanya berjalan keluar restoran tersebut. Udara malam yang dingin membuat Kuroko merapatkan jaketnya. Kagami memberanikan diri menggenggam lengan Kuroko dan mengajaknya berjalan beriringan menuju tempat parkir, dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Hey, baru jam segini ternyata." Kata Kuroko. "Mau nonton film?"

"Film?" Kagami melirik jam. "Wah, masih keburu sih kalau mau nonton _midnight_. Ayo, kalau kau mau."

Kagami melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Kuroko tak mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali. Ia duduk dengan tenang. Kagami memilih menyetel musik, namun sejurus kemudian Kuroko malah mematikannya kembali.

" _Gomenne_..." gumamnya. "Aku hanya ingin menikmati perjalananku dengan hening."

"O..oke." balas Kagami.

Hening.

Karena terlalu sunyi, Kagami akhirnya buka suara.

"Ano...sudah berapa lama kau jadi bartender?"

"Dua belas tahun." Jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Du..." Kagami berjengit. "Kau sudah menjadi bartender saat masih bocah?"

"Diam. Kau yang bocah." balas Kuroko ketus. "Memang kau pikir umurku berapa?"

"Um..." Kagami terdiam sejenak. "20 atau 21 tahun?"

Kuroko tertawa mengejek. "Aku sudah 33 tahun."

Lampu merah. Mobil berhenti.

Jalanan bisa dibilang padat sekali. Kagami mendengus kesal.

Kagami yang tak percaya meminta Kuroko membuktikan kebenaran jumlah umurnya. Kuroko dengan senang hati mengeluarkan KTP-nya dan Kagami sekali lagi dibuat terkejut dengan betapa awet mudanya wanita perokok yang satu ini. Bahkan, mungkin kalau ia dipakaikan seragam SMA tak akan ada yang curiga juga dengan tampang kekanakannya yang begitu polos dan manis.

"Umm..." Kagami terdiam. Otaknya buntu ketika hendak mencari obrolan lagi dengan Kuroko.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyanya. "Kalau kutebak, mungkin Kagami-kun baru 23 tahun."

"Salah." Balas Kagami. "Aku lebih muda lagi dari itu."

"Hoo..." kedua alis Kuroko terangkat. "21?"

"Tepat sekali." Kagami menyeringai. "Aku baru lahir ketika kau masih SMP, _oba-chan_."

"Dan sekarang Kagami-kun sedang jalan dengan tante-tante." Balas Kuroko pedas. "Nggak malu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak malu sama sekali!"

Kuroko dibuat terkejut karena Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak. Sejurus kemudian, Kagami yang menyadari perbuatannya memberikan gestur meminta maaf.

"Oke." Balas Kuroko singkat.

"Uhm..." Kagami bergumam. "Kehidupan percintaan?"

Kuroko menoleh. Kagami malah membuang muka dengan rona merah padam.

"Kau dulu." Balas Kuroko.

"Nol." Kagami melajukan mobilnya ketika lampu hijau menyala. "Aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan cinta seumur hidupku."

"Pantas." Kuroko terkekeh gemas. "Kelihatan, tahu."

"Kau sendiri?"

Kuroko tercenung. Ia mengulum bibirnya dengan hati kecut.

" _Trashy."_ Ketus Kuroko. "Hanya sekedar _one night stand_. Lebih banyak berakhir _one night stand_ yang jauh dari kata romantis."

"Hmm."

Kagami nampak tak terkejut. Kuroko paham, bahwa meski kehidupan yang ia jalani masih tabu di Jepang, hal seperti itu sudah lumrah di Amerika-dan Kagami pernah hidup di sana.

"Kuroko, sepertinya kalau mau _midnight_ nggak akan keburu." Kagami melirik jam di dasbor mobilnya. "Mau gimana?"

"Bagaimana kalau menonton di rumahku saja?" Tanyanya. "Aku punya banyak film."

"Jadi kuantar kau pulang saja?"

"Aku tak keberatan kalau Kagami-kun mau mampir."

Kagami mengangguk. Ia meminggirkan mobilnya. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ginko building, lantai 6. Kamar nomor 652."

"Apartemen yang bagus." Kagami melajukan mobilnya kesana. "Salah seorang staffku tinggal di sana."

"Oh, ya? Siapa?"

"Furihata." Gumam Kagami. "Kau kenal?"

"Tidak." Kuroko menggeleng. "Maaf, aku agak antisosial dalam kehidupan bertetangga."

Kagami menyetir menuju Ginko Building dan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran basement. Mereka berjalan berdua menuju lift. Keheningan mengisi jarak diantara keduanya hingga sampai di tempat tujuan. Kuroko mempersilakan Kagami memasuki apartemennya yang minimalis (kalau tak bisa dibilang kosong) dan muram.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Gumam Kuroko. "Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Kagami duduk di lantai, karena melihat _futon_ tebal tergelar di sana dengan banyak bantal, salah satu spot yang nyaman untuk bergelung malas sambil nonton televisi. Di bawah televisi layar lebar tersebut ada pemutar DVD dan setumpuk kaset-kaset film. Kebanyakan film yang dikoleksi Kuroko adalah _action, spy, adventure, fantasy_ dan _horror_. Ia juga banyak mengoleksi anime dan serial televisi yang bernuansa kelam seperti Dexter, Revenge, The Listener, Law and Order dan sebagainya. Kagami bukanlah orang yang pandai memilih, jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah berbaring di _futon_ dan tumpukan bantal lalu menonton acara pertandingan basket di saluran TV kabel milik Kuroko.

"Tak ketemu apa yang kau suka?"

Kuroko duduk di sebelah Kagami. Ia mengenakkan piyama dengan celana sebatas lutut. Rambut biru pupusnya tergerai, kelihatan rapi setelah disisir. Piyama itu terlihat agak kelonggaran. Kagami bisa melihat lipatan lengan Kuroko dari balik lengan bajunya.

"Uhm." Balas Kagami. "Aku harap kau suka basket."

"Tidak juga." Kuroko mendekat, berbaring di sebelah Kagami. "Tapi aku jarang nonton TV. Jadi tak masalah."

Hening.

"Kagami-kun..." Kuroko berbisik. "Kau punya mimpi, tidak?"

"Uhm...ada." Kagami menggelosor, merebahkan badannya dengan nyaman. "Aku ingin punya restoran sendiri. Tidak perlu besar. Yang penting nyaman. Bisa dipakai _hang out_ oleh pelangganku..."

Kuroko dengan penuh kasih mendengarkan mimpi Kagami yang sederhana dan manis. Ia memiliki sebuah rumah di Amerika yang daerahnya tak ada restoran tetap. Para tetangga dan teman-temannya sering berkunjung ke rumah, menikmati masakan buatan ibu angkatnya yang begitu nikmat, dan Kagami bercerita pula bahwa ibu angkatnya lah yang menginspirasinya menjadi chef.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Ngg...ada..." Suara Kagami perlahan meredup, seperti pandangannya. Ia terlihat sedikit mengantuk. "Mereka sibuk kerja. Aku nggak benar-benar dekat. Tapi mereka menyenangkan..."

Suara Kagami menghilang, digantikan suara dengkur halus. Kuroko menyadari hal itu, dan hanya membetulkan posisi tidur Kagami. Dengkur halusnya menghilang, tergantikan dengan deru nafasnya yang tenang dan teratur. Lelaki besar itu terlihat seperti bocah kecil yang begitu lucu saat tengah tertidur.

Kuroko mengamati alis Kagami yang tebal dan bercabang, dengan garis matanya yang menukik ke atas seperti kebanyakan orang Jepang. Hidungnya mencuat dan garis rahangnya yang tegas.

Senyum wanita berambut biru pupus itu mengembang tipis. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Kagami dan memejamkan mata.

Mungkin saja, ia bisa tertular jiwa enerjik Kagami.

* * *

"...ko..."

"...roko.."

Kuroko mengerenyit. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan lengket. Sepasang tangan besar yang dingin menangkup wajahnya, mengusap lembut kedua mata dan wajahnya.

Lalu pandangannya mendadak berubah jelas.

Kagami yang terlihat begitu segar.

Senyum lebar yang begitu cerah mengembang. Harum sabun menguar lembut, dan rambutnya terlihat sedikit basah. Ia menggunakan handuk Kuroko yang berwarna biru langit dengan gambar domba yang lucu.

" _Ohayou."_ Sapanya. "Hari ini aku masuk pagi. Jadi sebelum aku pergi, ayo sarapan dulu."

Kuroko menggeram malas. Ia kembali menghempaskan wajahnya ke bantal, rasa kantuk masih menggelayutinya. Tentu saja, semenjak ia meniti karir sebagai seorang bartender, bangun pagi menjadi musuh besarnya. Ayolah, ia bahkan selalu baru bisa tidur _di pagi hari_.

"Ya sudah."

Di detik selanjutnya, Kuroko terbelalak bangun.

Kagami dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil Kuroko, menggendongnya ala tuan putri dan mendudukannya di kursi ruang makan. Dari balik jendela, bahkan matahari masih berupa garis tipis di ufuk timur. Langit masih berwarna diantara kelabu dan biru tua. Mungkin masih subuh, dan biasanya dini hari menjelang pagi seperti ini Kuroko baru mulai akan tidur.

"Ini. Silakan."

Kali ini, Kuroko seratus persen bangun.

Di hadapannya terdapat sesuatu yang begitu menggugah. Sepotong kue yang masih mengebul. Terlihat begitu lembut dan _fluffy_. Terlebih, aromanya benar-benar mampu membuat Kuroko mengambil sendok dan melahapnya tanpa ragu.

 _Vanilla_.

"Sudah kuduga." Kata Kagami. "Meski bukan seorang _chef_ , kau tetap menyimpan barang-barang bagus di rumahmu, ya?"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko melahap sarapan paginya. "Kau membuatkan aku _bread and butter pudding_?"

"Dengan sedikit _twist_." Kagami menyeringai. "Kau mau tambah?"

"Berikan aku semuanya." Jawab Kuroko mantap. "Seloyang penuh."

Meski ragu, Kagami tetap memberikan Kuroko seloyang penuh _bread and butter_ pudding yang ia buat tadi. Sebenarnya penganan lembut dan lezat itu terbuat dari roti kepang _pistachio_ sisa yang dibelikan Kise tempo hari (Kuroko tak memakannya lagi karena teksturnya yang agak _seret_ ).

"Adonan puddingnya aku pakai telur, krim, gula, susu dan—"

"—Walders." potong Kuroko. "Kau pasti pakai _vanilla liqueur_ yang ada di kulkas, kan? Tak ada _vanilla liqueur_ dengan wangi _vanilla_ murni sekuat ini selain dari Walders."

Kagami mengangguk pelan. Kuroko mulai menyendok _bread pudding_ langsung dari pinggan panggangannya.

"Karena kupikir kau pasti suka _vanilla_ , jadi kubuatkan itu saja." Ucap Kagami polos. "Aku harus pergi kerja, jadi…aku pergi dulu."

"Umm…" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Tadi aku menghabiskan serealmu. Dan susunya juga."

"Tidak mengapa."

Kagami beranjak dari bangkunya. Ia mengusap rambut Kuroko dengan lembut sebelum melangkah pergi dari apartemen suram itu bersama bunyi pelan bedebam daun pintu. Kuroko masih memandangi sarapannya, merupakan pinggan besar berisi _bread pudding_ yang dibuat dari roti sisa dan bahan seadanya yang terjejal sembarangan di kulkasnya.

Kuroko memakan sesuap lagi.

"Dia mem- _flambe_ Walders dengan gula." Gumam Kuroko. "Rasa _vodka_ -nya jadi sedikit hilang."

Lalu sesuap lagi.

Kuroko terisak. Ia menghapus setitik airmata yang mengalir menuruni pipinya dengan punggung tangan.

Kemudian sesuap lagi.

Kuroko memakan sarapannya dengan lahap sambil menangis.

Ia merasa hatinya seperti diaduk-aduk. Ada rasa senang, sedih, haru dan kesal berkecamuk dalam setiap suapan yang ia jejalkan ke dalam mulutnya. Semakin ia bending isak tangisnya, ia malah semakin ingin menangis. Selain karena Kagami membuat makanan dengan rasa kesukaannya, ada perasaan lain yang menghinggapi batinnya ketika menghadapi pinggan tahan panas yang hampir kosong itu.

Perasaan betapa indahnya dicintai seseorang.

Perasaan yang sudah lama ia lupakan.

"Brengsek…." Lirihnya. "Padahal ini cuma puding roti…."

* * *

Semenjak hari itu, Kagami akan selalu berkunjung setiap kali ia punya waktu.

Ia juga memperkenalkan Kuroko kepada ibu dan kakak angkatnya. Himuro Tatsuya, kakak angkat Kagami, merupakan _sommelier_ yang pernah Kuroko temui secara tak sengaja di sebuah seminar tentang minuman beralkohol di Bordeaux, Perancis, sebagai perwakilan dari Jepang. Himuro juga sangat terkejut karena Kuroko ternyata adalah salah seorang bartender yang memilih menempuh jalan _molecular mixology_. Sama seperti Kagami, ibu dan kakak angkatnya sama enerjiknya dengan dirinya. Membawa setiap obrolan ringan menjadi perkumpulan akrab dimana semua orang bisa bergabung dan tertawa bersama.

Kagami hadir di dalam kehidupan Kuroko seperti matahari di langit berbadai.

Menghangatkan.

Mencerahkan.

Kagami memang masih bocah. Setidaknya dalam jangka umur Kuroko yang sekarang. '

Ia juga sangat payah dalam urusan percintaan, jadi apapun yang dilakukannya lebih sering membuat Kuroko tertawa daripada terkesan. Tingkahnya konyol dan wajahnya sangat ekspresif. Wajah tercengang dan terkejutnya sungguh lucu, dan Kuroko seringkali memotretnya supaya menjadi bahan lawakan pribadi mereka.

Tetapi Kagami cuma pemuda polos dengan tekad baja dan hati yang tulus. Dibalik semua tingkah dungunya, Kuroko tahu bahwa semua yang ia lakukan semata-mata hanya untuk menyenangkan Kuroko.

Dan itu, yang membuat Kuroko begitu tertarik.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin dia adalah laki-laki yang seperti itu, ssu?"

Kuroko berhenti dari kegiatannya melipat pakaian yang baru selesai dicuci. Sang lawan bicara mencondongkan wajahnya dan memiringkan kepala. Ekspresinya seakan tengah mengamati Kuroko dengan seksama. Matanya berkilat nyalang, menghujam lurus ke dalam mata Kuroko yang berwarna _steel blue_.

Sepasang mata emas yang begitu penuh muslihat.

"Kise-kun," gumam Kuroko. "Bilang saja kau cemburu."

"Tentu saja." Balas Kise. "Aku tak suka ada yang merebut Kurokocchi-ku."

Kuroko diam saja ketika Kise membawanya menuju rengkuhannya, pangkuannya, dan cumbuannya. Ia masih melipat pakaiannya dengan tenang.

"Kise-kun, aku bukan milikmu." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Hmm?"

Kise memberikan kecupan singkat di ceruk leher Kuroko, dan ia melakukannya berulang kali. Kuroko yang awalnya diam, lambat laun merasa terganggu. Kuroko mendorong wajah Kise, namun pria pirang itu menahan kedua tangannya dalam sekali genggam dan menguncinya di atas. Kise menanggalkan _flare skirt_ yang dikenakan Kuroko dalam sekali tarik dan menarikan jemarinya yang kurus dan panjang di betis jenjang Kuroko dengan gerakan pelan yang begitu seduktif.

"Kise-kun…." Lirih Kuroko. "Kumohon jangan…."

"Jangan?" Kise menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Halooo, Kurokocchi ini aku lho, ssu. Kau tidak pernah menolakku sampai bocah besar itu datang."

Kuroko meronta pelan, namun tenaga Kise jauh lebih kuat menahannya agar tetap diam. Ia menaikkan sebelah paha Kuroko dan memberikan _kissmark_ di kulit seputih susu tersebut. Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, menahan rintihan yang mungkin saja akan membuat Kise semakin buas.

"Apa dia menyentuhmu juga? Disini?" Kise meraba paha Kuroko, lalu naik hingga pangkal pahanya. "Disini?"

"Ki…Kise-kun…ja—aahh…."

Gawat.

Kuroko kehilangan kontrol atas pikirannya ketika Kise memasukkan jemarinya ke dalam sela-sela celana dalam Kuroko, memainkan ujung jarinya _disana_. Bukan sekali dua kali Kise bercinta dengan Kuroko, dan ia _sangat_ tahu apa yang membuat Kuroko berteriak _jangan_ menjadi _jangan berhenti_.

"Ki…aah….aaaahh…." Kuroko menggelinjang. "Kise-kun… _yamette…."_

"Berisik."

Kise menyingkap lepas _blouse_ yang dikenakan Kuroko. Payudaranya yang montok bergoyang-goyang menggemaskan dibalik _bra_ putih yang tampak kekecilan baginya itu. Satu tangannya masih berusaha memperbesar akses masuknya kelak ke dalam liang sanggama Kuroko, sementara tangannya yang lain menarik keluar sebelah payudara Kuroko, memainkan dan menyesapnya tanpa ampun. Lirihan dan desahan Kuroko terdengar menggairahkan sekaligus membingungkan. Ia terdengar tidak mau namun sekaligus _terlihat_ mau. Kise menggigit bibirnya dan memutuskan memenuhi yang kedua. Ia melepas pengait ikat pinggangnya dan langsung "membantai" Kuroko dalam sekali hentak.

"Ki..ja…aah…AAAAHHH!"

"Kurokocchi…nhhh…" Kise melenguh nikmat sambil mengayuh pinggulnya. "Ooh… _kimochi_ , ssu…"

"Hnnhh…"Kuroko mendorong-dorong Kise agar menjauh sekuat yang ia bisa. "Ki..aah…Kise-kun….hnnnh…haaanghh…su..sudah….cu—aaah!"

"Ayolah, Kurokocchi…" Kise mengulum telinganya. "Kurokocchi mau di atas biar seru, ssu?"

" _Yamette…._ ooh….aahh….aaaahhh…gaah…Ki—aaah! Kise-kun, hhnh….st—stop…kyaaah!"

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Keluar.

Masuk.

Sakit.

Nikmat.

Sakit.

Nikmat.

Sakit.

Nikmat.

Sakit.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

Nikmat.

 _Sangat nikmat_ …

* * *

Kuroko terbangun di pagi harinya sendirian.

Tubuhnya polos terbaring di tumpukan _futon_ ruang tengah tempatnya bermalas-malasan. Bersimba peluh dan mani. Selangkangan dan pinggangnya terasa mati rasa. Bajingan pirang itu sudah lenyap entah kemana. Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya, sekaligus merutuki ketidak berdayaannya melawan Kise. Ia sudah terlalu lama bersama Kise. Ia telah membiarkan Kise _terlalu_ mengenalnya.

Sampai Kise benar-benar tahu bahwa Kuroko adalah penikmat garis keras hubungan intim.

Wanita berambut _baby blue_ itu merangkak susah payah menggapai sofa, sebelum berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Di bawah guyuran air _shower_ ia berusaha untuk lebih tenang, mengumpulkan tenaga dan juga menjernihkan pikiran. Tidak sekali ia terjebak dalam hubungan seperti ini (mengenal—berhubungan—ditinggalkan) dengan belasan pria yang berhasil ia tinggalkan (atau ia yang ditinggalkan), namun Kise hadir dalam hidupnya seperti masalah yang tak teselesaikan. Entah sudah berapa kali Kuroko menolak pinangan Kise, dan entah sudah berapa kali pula Kuroko "ditundukkan" oleh pria pirang bermata emas itu dengan cara seperti ini.

Kise adalah laki-laki yang semakin membuatnya kecanduan sensasi ilmu bersatu tubuh.

Menjengkelkan.

Memuakkan.

Lalu dalam satu kedipan mata, Kuroko teringat akan sosok Kagami.

Bocah—ah, bukan. Lebih tepat kalau disebut pemuda.

Senyuman cerah dan tingkah bodohnya membuat Kuroko mendadak merindu.

 **ZRAAAAASSSSHHHH**

 **KRIEET**

Selesai mandi, Kuroko hanya duduk memandangi jendela sambil merokok. Ia memandangi ponselnya. Sangat berharap bahwa ada satu pesan yang datang dari Kagami.

 **KRIIIIIING**

 **KRIIIIIING**

Nomor tak dikenal menelpon. Kuroko langsung mengangkatnya.

" _Moshi-moshi…."_

Suara yang dalam dan rendah itu tiba-tiba mengetuk alam bawah sadar Kuroko.

" _Tetsu?"_ panggilnya dari sebrang telepon. " _Oy, halo? Tetsu?"_

Kuroko menjatuhkan ponselnya dengan tangan gemetar.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 done~**

 **Maafkan author ya minna gara-gara bikin lemon straight padahal ini bulan puasa. Abisnya gemes pengen nyoba bikin lemon straight dan SUSAH BANGET! Kebiasaan sih fujo bikinnya lemon yaoi giliran bikin lemon straight jadi kayak orang gagu ya hahahaha. Oh, iya di chapter ini ada a/n juga kok tenang aja.**

 **Sommelier:** sommelier atau _wine steward_ kalau di restoran atau hotel adalah seorang professional yang tugasnya bertanggung jawab dalam pemilihan, penjualan, penyajian wine dan juga _wine pairing_ (makanan apa yang cocok dimakan sambil minum wine tersebut). Selain _wine_ itu jenisnya ratusan dan karakternya beda-beda, seorang sommelier juga harus tahu hal-hal trivial seputar wine tersebut (daerah asal, sejarah, _wine pair_ , cara buat, umur, karakteristik dll), biasanya sommelier itu PINTER BANGETdan harus punya hidung dan lidah yang tajam. Makanya seorang sommelier dilarang ngerokok, ada juga yang bilang selain dilarang ngerokok juga dilarang makan pedes. Sommelier itu juga jarang dan susah, selain ada pendidikannya, ada juga sertifikasinya berdasarkan pengalaman kerja dan ada tes khusus sehingga seseorang itu bisa disebut sebagai _sommelier_. Kira-kira begitu, _minna_.

 **Liqueur:** minuman alkohol yang diberi perasa (flavoring, bisa dari buah, bunga, atau rempah-rempah), biasanya rasanya manis dan memiliki kandungan alkohol rendah, sekitar 15-30% ABV.

 **Walders:** nama lengkapnya Walders Vodka and Vanilla adalah _liqueur_ non-dairy yang dibuat dari vodka kualitas tinggi dan vanilla dengan rasa yang _creamy_ tanpa tambahan _dairy products_ sama sekali. Asalnya dari UK. Banyak dicari dan jadi favorit karena jarang ada _vanilla liqueur_ murni tanpa campuran _spices_ lain atau _dairy products_.

 **Yosh, bacotannya sekian. Review-nya ditunggu ya minna~~~**


	4. Grey Goose

"Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

Kuroko menjejalkan tangannya ke dalam kantong _jumper_ dan menunduk. Ia enggan memandang Kagami yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. Si pemuda beralis cabang itu mengeluarkan tangan mungil berbalut perban itu dan mengamati apa yang telah terjadi dengan tangan itu. Hari ini Kuroko mengirim pesan bahwa ia tidak akan masuk bekerja selama seminggu karena sakit, dan Kagami langsung melesat menuju apartemen Kuroko sekitar setengah jam setelah jam kerjanya selesai.

"Aku masih bisa melihat bekas-bekas merah." Gumam Kagami sambil mengamati tangan Kuroko. "Apa tanganmu terbakar?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Takao-kun tak sengaja menyenggol panci berisi glukosa cair yang tengah kudidihkan…." Ujarnya. "…dan bodohnya….aku refleks menangkap panci itu. Pancinya tak jatuh namun hampir setengah dari isinya menumpahi tanganku."

"Astaga…" Kagami berseru.

Ia menangkupkan wajah Kuroko di antara kedua tangannya yang besar dan hangat, lalu mengusap lembut pipi pucat tersebut.

"Itu buruk sekali. Luka bakar karena cipratan gula panas adalah luka bakar serius, kan?"

"Dan aku melihat Midorima-sensei mengelupasi kulitku yang terlanjur melepuh berbalut lapisan gula." Ucap Kuroko dengan suara bergetar. "Dan sepertinya aku kena demam. Midorima-sensei bilang aku pasti demam karena efek rasa sakit."

Kagami mengangguk-angguk. "Midorima-sensei itu siapa?"

"Dokter langganan keluargaku. Kebetulan kliniknya dekat dengan bar Teiko."

Kagami mengusap rambut Kuroko. Ia membetulkan posisi duduk wanita berambut biru pupus itu dan menyediakan semua kebutuhannya di tempat termudah bagi Kuroko untuk dijangkau: cemilan, _remote_ televisi, minuman ringan, ponsel. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis dan mencubit gemas pipi Kagami dengan satu tangannya yang sehat.

"Nee, nee, bagaimana kalau kutanda tangani perbanmu?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko tertawa sinis. "Bodoh, aku bukan pakai gips. Tandatanganmu pasti hilang lagi saat aku membuang perban ini dan menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Tidak masalah." Balas Kagami polos. "Aku akan berulang kali menandatangani perbanmu. Berapa kali pun kau menggantinya, Kuroko."

Kuroko terdiam. Kagami merogoh tasnya dan mengambil sebuah spidol papan tulis. Dengan hati-hati, ia mulai mengeja apa yang tengah perlahan-lahan ia tulis di perban Kuroko.

"Kuroko…Tetsuya…" tulisnya dalam huruf _romaji_. " _Get well soon….so you can….juggling….another….pan of….boiling…sugar again. Regards, Kagami….Taiga."_

"Bodoh." Kuroko terkikik. "Kau mendoakan aku kena luka yang sama?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Bantah Kagami sambil menutup spidolnya. "Kalau di _kitchen_ , saat kau pernah tak sengaja memotong tanganmu, selanjutnya kau akan lebih jago."

Kuroko menatap Kagami lama. Pandangan datarnya sangat menyeramkan. Kepala berbalut rambut biru pupus sepunggung itu miring sedikit.

"A…ano…" Kagami tergugu, lebih kearah canggung karena pandangan Kuroko. "Itu kata-kata Alex. So…soalnya….saat kau pernah tak sengaja memotong tanganmu, selanjutnya kau akan hati-hati agar tidak memotong tanganmu lagi, kan?"

"Iya." Timpal Kuroko. "Lantas?"

"Tingkat _awareness_ yang kau punya akan semakin bertambah saat kau menangani pekerjaan yang sama. Bukankah begitu?"

Kuroko memandang Kagami cukup lama. Oh, bahkan sangat lama sampai Kagami mulai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan melirik ke lain arah dengan tingkah bodoh yang selalu sukses memancing tawa dari bibir tipis Kuroko.

" _Nice quotes_." Ujarnya. " _But you need to make it shorter_."

"Karena aku tak pandai bermain kata, makanya aku jadi _chef_!" teriak Kagami frustasi.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut. "Oke, kurasa kau tak perlu berteriak sampai sebegitunya."

Kagami menunduk malu, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya. Kuroko menyelipkan sebatang rokok ke bibirnya dan mulai memantik api dengan sebelah tangannya yang sehat. Ia menghela asapnya perlahan-lahan dan menjauh dari wajah Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

Kuroko terdiam sejenak. "Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Dengan polosnya Kagami mengangguk.

"Meskipun aku ini 12 tahun lebih tua darimu?"

Kagami lagi-lagi mengangguk tanpa ragu.

"Meskipun aku ini perokok berat, semi-alkoholik, dan berpenghasilan lebih besar darimu?"

"Bohong." Kagami tertawa. "Kau tidak semi-alkoholik."

 _"_ Oh, aku cukup kuat meminum 10-15 _shots_ bir. Jangan remehkan kekuatan seorang bartender."

Kagami tertawa kecil.

"Meskipun..."

"Meskipun apalagi?" Tanya Kagami. "Kau punya kebiasaan abnormal seperti mencakar-cakar tembok atau menyesapi bau kamar mandi yang baru disikat dengan karbol?"

"Tidak, tentu saja." Alis Kuroko naik sebelah. "Apa jangan-jangan kau seperti itu?"

"Tidak." Balas Kagami. "Kan 'kalau'."

"Meskipun-"

"Meskipun kau sudah tante-tante, 12 tahun lebih tua dariku, merokok 30 batang sehari, sanggup meminum 10-15 _shots_ bir, berpenghasilan lebih besar dariku dan kadang-kadang muncul tiba-tiba dan suka bikin jantungan..."

Kagami menghela nafas sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kuroko masih menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku memang cuma bocah ingusan di matamu. Tapi...aku punya apa? Kau lebih lama hidup dariku. Yang bisa kutawarkan kepadamu saat ini cuma kesetiaanku."

Hening.

Kuroko merangkak mendekati Kagami. Tangan mungilnya meraih dagu pemuda itu dan memberinya ciuman lembut tepat di bibirnya. Kagami membeku di tempat. Demam membuat seluruh inchi tubuh Kuroko bergetar, terasa panas bagaikan tercetak bara. Bibirnya terasa lembab, samar-samar Kagami bisa merasakan _aftertaste_ tembakau yang begitu berat dari rokok Mrlbr yang selalu ia hela setiap kali ada kesempatan.

Ciuman tersebut terlepas, putus begitu saja. Kuroko kembali menghela rokoknya dan berusaha beranjak dari sofa tempat mereka bercengkrama.

"Kagami-kun, kau mau menginap? Kalau iya aku akan membuka sebungkus sikat gigi baru."

Tak ada jawaban.

Kuroko yang merasa heran menghampiri Kagami yang masih duduk di sofa tersebut. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Pandangannya kosong. Jemarinya yang kokoh dan penuh bekas luka perjuangan pekerjaannya meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Kagami-kun?" Panggil Kuroko. "Haloooo?"

Ekspresi Kagami sangat lucu, antara terkejut, senang dan bingung.

Ia menganga dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kagami-kun..." panggil Kuroko lagi. "Jangan bilang itu _first kiss_ -mu?"

Kagami masih terdiam.

"Apakah..." lirihnya. "Apakah kau juga mencium laki-laki yang terlibat _one night stand_ denganmu?"

Kuroko terbelalak. Ia menghampiri Kagami dan memeluk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Tidak." Bisiknya penuh cinta. "Aku tak mencium sembarang laki-laki."

Kagami menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Aku cuma mencium lelaki yang kucintai." Kuroko tersenyum. "Paham?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk pelan. Kuroko masih menghela rokoknya dengan nikmat, berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai menyiapkan makan malam. Kagami yang sadar betul akan kondisi Kuroko, menyusulnya ke dapur dan menyodorkan segelas air putih.

"Minum obatmu dan istirahatlah." Katanya.

"Sudahlah, tak apa." Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Obatnya harus diminum setelah makan. Aku belum makan."

"Kita belum makan." Ralat Kagami. "Aku lapar."

"Kupikir jadi seorang _chef_ tidak akan membuatmu kelaparan."

" _A chef doesn't eat._ " Kagami memutar bola matanya. " _We taste_."

"Seberapa banyak kau mencoba?" Tanya Kuroko jahil.

"Tak banyak." Ucap Kagami. "Satu sendok sebelum membumbui, satu sendok setelah membumbui."

"Itu berarti 2 sendok." Kuroko terkekeh.

"Peduli setan, judulnya yang penting satu sendok." Kagami mencuci tangannya dan membantu Kuroko memasak.

* * *

Meskipun dengan keadaan demam, satu tangan terluka dan sambil merokok, nyatanya Kuroko cukup lihai menggunakan peralatan memasak. Kagami hanya membantunya menanak nasi, mencuci sayuran dan mengambilkan beberapa bahan. Menu makan malam mereka adalah _hamburger steak_ dengan nasi. Sausnya sudah menggunakan jamur, jadi Kuroko memutuskan untuk tidak memasak sayuran (teori yang luar biasa aneh, menurut Kagami). Dan sebagai pelengkap, Kuroko menaruh 2 gelas berisi es batu dan sebotol _Grey Goose_ yang sudah tinggal di tengah meja makan.

"Harus banget?" Kagami melirik botol _Grey Goose_. "Kau mau minum obat, kan?"

"Itu untukmu." Ujar Kuroko. "Kalau tak mau, aku akan kembalikan ke dalam kulkas."

Kagami tak bicara apa-apa saat Kuroko mengembalikan botol _vodka_ tersebut ke dalam kulkas. Mereka mulai makan dengan tenang. Kagami mengerenyit, tak habis pikir meskipun minuman yang dibuat Kuroko selalu enak, entah kenapa masakannya terasa tidak terlalu enak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko. "Tidak enak?"

"Hamburgernya terlalu padat," Kagami berkata lambat-lambat sambil mengunyah. "Sausnya hambar."

"Hmm.." Kuroko mengangguk sambil melahap makanannya.

"Adonan hamburgernya pakai telur, tidak?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Aku pakai 2 putih telur dan 1 telur utuh, supaya kenyal dan enak." Kuroko berujar. "Tapi adonannya jadi terlalu encer. Makanya kutambahkan lagi daging dan tepung roti di adonannya."

"Kalau mau hamburgermu lembut..." Kagami menyuapkan makanan lagi ke mulutnya. "Bisa ditambahkan sedikit tahu atau lemak daging. Tambah telur...umm..malah keras jadinya."

"Hmm.." Kuroko mengangguk lagi. "Karena marsmallow dari putih telur dan _fluffy_ , mungkin bisa berfungsi. Ternyata tidak."

"Sausnya juga..." Kagami selesai menandaskan makan malamnya. "Kau bisa lebih berani dalam membumbui."

"Kau menghabiskan makanan buatanku, tapi." Cibir Kuroko.

"Tentu saja." Balas Kagami. "Selain karena aku lapar, kau susah-susah membuatnya. Tidak enak tidak selalu berarti tidak bisa dimakan."

Kuroko menunduk sambil menyantap makan malamnya.

"Tak apa kalau kau tak bisa memasak, Kuroko." Balas Kagami sambil mengusap rambutnya. "Aku akan memasak untukmu."

"Setiap hari?" Kuroko menandaskan makan malamnya dan minum obat.

"Setiap aku kemari, lebih tepatnya."

Selesai makan, Kagami yang mencuci piringnya. Kuroko kembali menggelar _futon_ dan selimut, serta banyak sekali bantal. Nampaknya tidur di depan televisi sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kuroko. Namum kali ini, Kagami membopong _futon_ berikut bantal dan selimut itu kembali ke dalam kamar Kuroko.

"Kau sedang sakit. Tidurlah di kamar." Tegasnya.

Kuroko hanya memberengut. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang begitu saja. Kagami melepas kemeja katun dan _jeans_ yang ia kenakan, berbaring di sebelah Kuroko hanya dengan sehelai kaos dalaman lengan pendek dan _brief_.

"Nee, Kuroko..."

"Hmm?"

Kagami berbaring miring agar bisa menatap Kuroko. "Berapa banyak laki-laki yang menginap di rumahmu?"

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. "Entahlah. Banyak."

"Bagaimana dengan yang menetap..." bisik Kagami. "Setiap ada kesempatan dan mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum tidur?"

Kuroko menarik selimut. Tampaknya ia agak enggan menjawab.

"..." Kuroko terdiam menatap wajah Kagami. "Satu."

"Aku harap 'satu' itu adalah aku."

Kuroko tidak membalas ketika Kagami mengecup pipinya dan membisikkan ' _I love you, sweet dreams'_ sebelum ia benar-benar tidur

Ia memilih memejamkan mata, berusaha tertidur. Tetapi setelah 30 menit berusaha menenggelamkan diri di dalam kegelapan dan rasa kantuk, Kuroko gagal. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan mendesah kesal. Suara dengkur halus Kagami sudah terdengar jelas. Wajahnya begitu damai saat tidur, membuang kesan seram dan aura macan liar yang begitu menguar saat ia bangun.

Wanita berambut biru pupus itu mengecup pelan kening Kagami, lalu memunggungi pemuda itu, memutuskan untuk tidur.

* * *

Sungguh, Akashi merasa ia berkunjung di waktu yang salah.

Karena ketika ia melangkah masuk, pemandangan pertama yang lihat adalah bokong telanjang seorang wanita yang bwrwarna putih cerah, bulat dan padat, memiliki semburat merah muda samar dan tengah bergoyang liar diiringi desahan manja dan geraman rendah seorang lelaki.

"Haahhh...nggh...yaaah... _harder...harder, baby_...ahh...ngaaaahhh!"

Racauan itu jelas sekali menandakan kenikmatan yang tengah melandanya.

"Kuroko...astaga..cantik sekali..." lelaki itu meremas payudara Kuroko. " _Kisu...kisu.."_

Akashi menyamankan dirinya, duduk dengan tenang di sebuah sofa dan menyaksikan dengan pandangan tak tertarik. Kuroko dengan penuh gairah mengayuh pinggulnya diatas tubuh seorang laki-laki _asing_. Tentu saja, karena Akashi tidak mengenal laki-laki itu. Tepat ketika Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya dari ciuman lelaki itu, ia melihat Akashi.

"Ka...ahh...kapan datang?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nafas tersengal. Bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung perlahan menuruni belahan payudaranya yang bulat dan montok berisi.

"Sekitar 30 detik yang lalu." Balas Akashi ramah. "Karena aku sedang senggang, lanjutkan saja dulu."

"O...oy! Brengsek! Keluar kau! Tidak lihat aku sedang _asoy_ dengannya?!" Sergah lelaki itu.

"Ssh!" Kuroko menyilangkan telunjuknya di bibir lelaki itu. "Sudah, biarkan saja."

"Tapi..." lelaki itu menelan ludah. "A-apa jangan-jangan kau suka ditonton saat tengah begini? Perempuan lacur!"

"Aaaahh...aaaahhh...ngyaah! Ooohhhh..."

Akashi mengerenyit saat lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit, menarik tubuh Kuroko hingga punggungnya terangkat dan menyetubuhinya dengan begitu kasar. Hanya kepala dan pundaknya saja yang terbenam di sofa, serta jeritan Kuroko yang terdengar penuh nafsu. Ia menjejalkan wajahnya ke lengan sofa, sementara tangannya yang sehat meremas-remas sofa dengan gusar. Payudaranya terpantul-pantul, sekilas Akashi bisa melihat bahwa titik kembar merah muda itu terlihat sedikit melar dan membengkak.

Akashi beranjak, membuat dua gelas kopi rasa _hazelnut latte_ di dapur Kuroko ketika ia mendengar desahan liar Kuroko berhenti. Lelaki besar itu bergumam tak jelas sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara bantingan pintu dan guyuran air. Seakan sudah menjadi tradisi, Akashi menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan wanita berambut biru pupus tersebut.

Ia terkapar mengenaskan di sofa dengan sebelah tungkai menjuntai ke pegangan sofa, benar-benar mengangkang lebar. Wajah dan putingnya merah padam. Sepasang permata berwarna _steel blue_ yang biasanya memancarkan aura misterius penuh determinasi itu meredup, lebih ke arah hampa dibandingkan tengah menikmati _afterglow_ setelah melakukan hubungan seksual. Ada bilur ungu gelap di bibir kewanitaannya. Akashi kembali ke dapur dan mencari pakaian serta handuk bersih. Tak lama, terdengar teriakan nyaring yang terdengar kampungan dari pria tadi.

"Sayang, aku pergi. _SANKYUUU!"_

 **BLAM!**

"Akashi-kun..." panggil Tetsuya. "Maafkan aku menemuimu dalam keadaan begini."

"Kau selalu bilang anggap saja rumah sendiri, Tetsuya."

Akashi kembali membawa baskom berisi air hangat dan kain handuk kecil, handuk besar dan satu set pakaian santai berikut pakaian dalamnya.

"Siapa bajingan barusan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Haizaki-kun." Ucap Kuroko. "A..Akashi-kun, kakiku mati rasa."

Lelaki berambut merah itu mengusap betis Kuroko dan memijatnya lembut, sekedar melemaskan. Tangan Akashi yang dingin kontras sekali dengan kulit hangat Kuroko yang masih terbakar sisa-sisa nafsu.

"Dilihat dari gelagatnya, dia tampaknya bukan teman." Ucap Akashi.

"Bukan." Kuroko menggeleng. Ia perlahan mulai bisa merasakan kakinya kembali meskipun rasa kebas dan nyeri masih terasa di selangkangannya. "Dia pemilik store tempat dulu menjadi _supplier_ Teiko."

"Lalu?" Akashi mulai membersihkan badan Kuroko dengan lap air hangat.

"Katakanlah, hasilnya sama seperti hubunganku yang lain."

Akashi menunduk, dengan perlahan mencium bibir kewanitaan Kuroko. Perlahan, lidahnya menyusup beriring dengan gerakan menghisap pelan. Punggung Kuroko melengkung, ia menjambak-jambak rambut Akashi dengan gelisah. Lirih nikmat mulai pecah terdengar ketika Akashi mengeraskan hisapannya, dan dengan perlahan menarik diri setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan lembut di tepi liang sanggama Kuroko. Pria itu mencari tisu dan meludahkan segumpal cairan yang sudah tak berbentuk tersebut.

"Me...mestinya..." bisik Kuroko. "Tak perlu pakai mulut. Jorok."

"Memang kenapa? Aku sudah biasa melakukan hal ini pada _kakakmu."_ Akashi menyeka bibirnya. "Tak perlu sungkan."

Kuroko membuang muka. Ia merentangkan tangannya untuk menggapai-gapai dan berusaha untuk duduk. Dengan wajah menahan sakit ia berusaha berdiri dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi. Akashi dengan murah hati menaruh handuk dan pakaian ganti yang tadi ia ambil di depan kamar mandi, serta membereskan sisa-sisa keberadaan lelaki brengsek tak bermoral itu. Kalau ia, _setidaknya_ ia akan membantu Kuroko selaku tuan rumah (dan juga wanita) untuk beristirahat dengan nyaman dalam keadaan bersih, baik dari segi fisik maupun lingkungan, lalu pergi dengan manusiawi.

Akashi duduk di sofa yang tadi baru saja ia bersihkan, lalu menyesap kopinya yang sudah agak dingin.

"Akashi-kun, kau mau makan malam?" Tanya Kuroko setelah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan keadaan lebih layak.

"Dimana?" Tanya Akashi apatis.

"Di sini."

Akashi menoleh. " _Delivery?"_

"Aku punya makanan." Ucap Kuroko. "Aku bisa menghangatkannya kalau kau mau."

"Apa itu?"

"Uhm, apa ya?" Kuroko mengeluarkan _lunchbox_ kedap udara dan melihat labelnya sekilas. "Ada _chicken kung pao, ebi chili_ , ada juga _hamburger_ keju dan...apa ini ya? Ah, ada bakpao krim vanilla juga. Terus..."

Alis Akashi naik sebelah. Ia menggulung lengan kemejanya dan membantu Kuroko mempersiapkan makan malam. Semua itu bukan makanan beku yang biasa dibeli di _convenience store_. Dilihat dari kualitas makanannya, nampaknya itu masakan segar yang sengaja disimpan di dalam _lunchbox_ kedap udara agar lebih mudah disimpan di dalam lemari es. Oh, jangan lupakan label nama dan tanggal yang tertera. Tanggal kemarin.

"Bukan kebiasaanmu memasak." Gumam Akashi. "Dan kurasa level masakannya terlalu _advance_ bahkan untukku."

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kuroko. "Kagami-kun yang membuatkannya. Katanya orang sakit harus banyak makan."

Akashi melirik tangan Kuroko yang masih di perban. Tampaknya gulungan perbannya menipis.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Apa saja." Akashi melirik tumpukan kotak kedap udara itu. "Aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi _midnight craving_ adalah penyakit semua _businessman_."

"Baiklah."

Akashi mengambil piring dan duduk di kursi meja makan dengan tenang, sementara Kuroko menghangatkan serta menghidangkan beberapa jenis masakan. Mereka makan dengan hening. Akashi juga tampak tak punya bahan pembicaraan.

Oh, kecuali satu hal.

"Ano..." Kuroko melahap sepotong ayam _kung pao_. "Aku..."

"Kurasa..." gumam Akashi. "Bukan bajingan itu yang memasak makanan ini."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Kuroko heran.

"Orang dengan hati yang busuk tak akan pernah bisa membuat masakan enak." Balas Akashi santai. "Masakan ini...dibuat dengan hati yang luar biasa tulus."

"Sok tahu." Cibir Kuroko.

"Semuanya ditaruh di kotak kedap udara. Diberi label. Dibuat mudah untuk wanita dengan tangan terluka dan tak pandai memasak untuk bisa makan enak dengan nyaman. Tentu saja itu semua didasari dari hari yang sangat tulus." Ucap Akashi agresif. "Apa ada yang salah dari ucapanku?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Wajahnya bersemu merah padam.

"Kagami-kun itu baik." Katanya. "Mungkin laki-laki terbaik."

Akashi masih menatapnya datar. Ia harus mengakui bahwa _tenshinhan_ yang ia makan dengan nasi ini enak sekali. Kuroko mengaduk-aduk isi piringnya, lalu memakannya lambat-lambat.

"Dia bilang...bersetubuh tanpa ikatan cinta itu tidak masuk akal." Kata Kuroko, setengah menerawang.

"Naif sekali." Gumam Akashi.

"Dia cuma bocah bodoh." Kuroko meneguk air minumnya. "Mungkin karena dia bodoh, dia jadi sangat jujur, naif dan begitu baik. Kagami-kun juga keras kepala dan agak temperamental. Tapi tingkat determinasi dan kepekaannya luar biasa."

Selesai menandaskan makanannya, Kuroko langsung menyundut sebatang rokok. Kali ini Akashi tidak mencegahnya. Dari cara menghela asapnya, nampak Kuroko sudah tak merokok selama beberapa hari.

Akashi menatap Kuroko sejenak.

"Iya, aku tahu." Lirih Kuroko sambil meremas rambutnya. "Persis seperti _dia_ , ya?"

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Grey Goose: salah satu brand vodka.**

 **Chicken kung pao: makanan khas Tiongkok, dari daerah Szechuan. Semacam tumis ayam super pedas pakai cabe kering, kacang mede,** _ **szachuan pepper**_ **(lada Sichuan super pedes yang kalo kegigit rasanya lidah kayak kesemutan), arak Cina, etc. Rasa khasnya super pedes terus manis dan aromanya wangi banget. Ada versi yang langsung ditumis, atau ayamnya digoreng** _ **crispy**_ **pake tepung dulu baru ditumis bareng sausnya.**

 **Hai geng, akhirnya aku bisa update. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu, ya. Soal lukanya Kuroko, yaitu sugar burn, adalah luka bakar stadium 3 alias stadium berat karena caramel/gula cair yang dipanaskan itu bisa menyimpan panas lama dan nempel di kulit, dan kalau kita siram atau rendam bagian yang luka di air dingin nanti lapisan gula yang ngelukain tangan kita bisa keras dan tangan kita jadi bolong, lho! Serem banget, kan? Makanya luka tipe begini harus langsung dibawa ke dokter karena lukanya tergolong serius.**

 **Sudahlah, bacotan saya sampai sini aja. See you in the next chapter ya minnaaa~~**


	5. Champagne, first

Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah lega melihat tangannya yang nyaris sepekan lalu dibebat perban. Nyaris sembuh. Lukanya sudah kering meski masih terasa sedikit sakit. Dengan murah hati, bossnya memanjangkan cutinya hingga 10 hari. Kuroko adalah salah satu daya tarik dari bar Teiko, juga karena ia yang paling menguasai teknik _molecular mixology_. Beliau hanya ingin pamor barnya tetap prima. Perpanjangan cuti sakit 3 hari dianggapnya sebagai hari libur.

Kabar baik kedua: Hari ini adalah hari rabu.

Kagami hendak mengajak Kuroko berbelanja ke daerah _chinatown_ untuk keperluan rumahnya. Kuroko menyanggupi dan kini ia berdiri di kaca, mematutkan diri dengan serangkaian pakaian yang santai, namun cukup pantas dan sederhana untuk jalan bersama Kagami.

Kencan? Buang jauh-jauh kata itu. Kuroko sudah terlalu tua untuk menikmati definisi kencan ala anak-anak remaja.

Kagami tidak menjemput Kuroko. Mereka janjian di sebuah _convenience store_. Wajar saja Kuroko sontak tertawa kecil melihat Kagami yang menganga melihat penampilan Kuroko.

Padahal hanya _dress_ tanpa lengan motif _stripes_ biru-putih selutut, _ankle boots_ cokelat tua, _tote bag_ kanvas putih, dan topi ala nahkoda.

"Lucuuuuu..."

Tawa Kuroko terdengar semakin keras ketika mendengar celetukan polos Kagami. Keduanya mendekat hingga dalam jarak satu langkah.

" _Ready?"_ Tanya Kuroko.

" _Yoshaaa!"_

 _Chinatown_ di daerah Tokyo sama saja dengan daerah manapun dunia ini: berupa kompleks luas yang terdiri dari gang-gang sempit yang penuh pertokoan dan rumah makan. Selain menjual babi panggang dan bebek Peking (karena Kuroko melihat banyak sekali tukang babi panggang dan bebek Peking) ada pula yang menjual gula-gula, pakaian, semacam sup bening dan sebagainya.

"Kuroko, apa yang kau ketahui tentang budaya kuliner Tiongkok?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kompleks dan berminyak." Ucap Kuroko ketus. "Dan sangat kaya rasa."

Kagami menarik Kuroko menuju sebuah gerobak kecil dimana seorang kakek tua dan anak muda yang nampak seperti cucunya tengah membuat sesuatu yang nampak seperti mie. Adonannya digulung menjadi bentuk angka 8, lalu ditarik dan digulung lagi. Kuroko menaikkan alisnya, menyadari helai-helai adonan itu terlalu tipis untuk ukuran mie yang biasa ia makan.

"Kuroko, mereka membuat permen." Gumam Kagami memberi pencerahan. "Namanya _dragon's beard_ _candy_. Di daerah Tiongkok sendiri ini sudah agak langka. Membuatnya tak mudah dan tidak tahan lama."

" _Douzo,_ " si anak muda menawarkan 1 potong permen itu, dengan bentuk akhir seperti kepompong yang dibedaki. "Isinya kacang tanah tumbuk."

Kuroko memakannya dengan ragu. Rasa manis dan gurih kacang menyebar di dalam mulutnya. Harum gula karamel dan renyahnya kacang memberikan tekstur tersendiri. Manik berwarna _steel blue_ itu mengedip takjub.

"Ano, berapa sebungkusnya?" Tanya Kagami seraya mengeluarkan dompet.

"Sebungkus isi 18 rasa kacang tanah 3100 yen. Kalau rasa wijen dan kelapa 3000 yen, rasa cokelat 3250 yen." Ucap si penjual kalem.

Kagami berjengit. "Ti...tiga ribu yen?!"

"Anda juga bisa beli satuan, kok." Balas si penjual tidak enak hati. "170yen perbuahnya, semua rasa sama."

Tangan mungil pucat mengulurkan selembar 5.000 yen. "Aku ingin beli semua rasa dengan harga satuan. Dihitung dari yang kumakan tadi, berapa yang kudapat?"

Si penjual itu nampak berpikir sebentar. "Se...sekitar 29 buah, kembali 70 yen. Dikurangi 1 jadi 28 buah. Anda bisa dapat 4 rasa masing-masing 8 buah."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Bungkus yang rapi, ya?"

Selepas itu, Kagami membeli beberapa barang yang sesuai dengan _list_ yang sudah ia bawa. Beras ketan hitam (katanya enak untuk dibuat bubur atau _mango sticky rice_ yang sudah ia modifikasi resepnya), dan banyak olahan babi (dendeng, _barbecue,_ sosis dan beberapa macam yang tak Kuroko tahu apa bedanya), bumbu-bumbu otentik Tiongkok dan beberapa alat makan unik.

"Kagami-kun, tidak bermaksud menyinggung sisi Amerika-mu yang begitu menggemari makan babi, aku tak terlalu suka daging babi." Ucap Kuroko jujur.

"Kenapa?" Kagami menoleh.

"Kurasa lebih kearah selera." Kuroko menggedikkan bahunya. "Sama seperti pertanyaan 'kau lebih suka burger keju atau ikan dan kentang goreng?'."

"Aku suka dua-duanya." Balas Kagami. "Daging babi ini untuk Alex. Aku pemakan segala. Tatsuya lebih suka sayuran dan sesuatu seperti tahu. Dan juga tak suka makanan yang bumbunya kuat."

"Himuro-san vegetarian?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak. Dia makan apa saja seperti aku. Hanya saja, seperti katamu—lebih kearah selera."

"Dia seorang _sommelier_." Ucap Kuroko. "Dia mungkin menjaga indra pengecapnya."

Kagami mengajak Kuroko memasuki sebuah toko dimana isinya hanya berbagai macam gentong tanah liat yang diberi label. Kuroko berusaha menerka toko apakah ini, dilihat dari barang dagangannya bisa saja toko bumbu atau toko obat-obatan herbal. Namun, ketika ia melihat seorang pegawai toko menuangkan cairan merah berbau masam, insting bartender Kuroko menyala bagaikan _sirene_.

" _Shaoxing wine_." Desisnya.

" _Sasugaaaaaa_..." Kagami berdecak bangga. "Aku mau beli satu atau dua botol yang bagus untuk masak. mengimpor sendiri barang dagangannya dari Tiongkok langsung."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil itu berbicara pada Kuroko dengan lemah lembut dan wajah cerah. Namun Kuroko hanya mengerenyit tak paham. Bahasa yang digunakan bukan bahasa Jepang, bukan juga bahasa Inggris. sempat berbicara pada Kuroko, namun wanita itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya tanda tak paham.

"Kuroko, bilang apakah kau pernah mencicipi _shaoxing wine_ sebelumnya?" Tanya Kagami, menerjemahkan.

"Uhm..." Kuroko mengangguk. "Saat kau memasak di rumahku kala itu."

Lelaki bernama menyodorkan kepada Kuroko satu _shot_ cairan merah pekat berbau manis-asam itu. Dengan dahi berkerut, Kuroko meneguknya dan mengulum bibirnya dalam-dalam. Kagami masih memperhatikannya dengan pandangan was-was.

"Enak." Gumam Kuroko. "Rasanya lembut, dan begitu kompleks. Aku tak menyangka _shaoxing wine_ punya kualitas yang lumayan."

tertawa dan mulai berkata dalam Bahasa yang lagi-lagi Kuroko tak pahami.

"Katanya, yang kau minum itu memang _shaoxing wine_ kualitas terbaik. Jika diminum saja sudah enak, dipakai masak juga pasti luar biasa." Kagami kembali menerjemahkan.

Kagami menghabiskan waktu yang lumayan lama di toko itu. Cukup lama hingga Kuroko melirik kursi di pojok ruangan dan duduk sambil memperhatikan _timeline_ media sosialnya. Kagami terlihat sengit, namun tetap halus dalam berdebat dengan lelaki bernama itu. Sampai akhirnya Kagami mengangguk puas dan menggandeng Kuroko keluar beserta dua botol besar _shaoxing wine_ yang dibandrol setengah harga.

"Tampaknya kau gigih sekali." Gumam Kuroko sarkastis. "Apakah jiwa hemat ala masyarakat Tiongkok juga mengakar di dalam jiwamu?"

Kagami terkekeh. "Hemat pangkal kaya."

Kuroko tak menanggapinya. Kagami kemudian mengajak Kuroko makan di sebuah kedai kecil yang ternyata tak hanya menjual masakan Tiongkok. Ada masakan Thailand, Vietnam, Singapura, Jepang dan negara-negara Asia lainnya. Seperti tabiatnya, Kagami langsung memesan sederet menu yang sukses membuat si pelayan geleng-geleng keheranan. Kuroko membalik buku menu dengan tidak selera dan hanya memesan es kopi Vietnam saja. Kagami masih asyik dengan dirinya sendiri, memeriksa barang-barang belanjaannya dengan kegembiraan khas anak-anak. Wanita bermata _steel blue_ itu tampak tak begitu gembira. Aura sendu perlahan menyeruak memenuhi relung hatinya. Ia membatin, merutuki dirinya sendiri dan berpikir bahwa kesenduan mendadak yang melandanya ini pasti bisa merusak _mood_ Kagami.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kagami. "Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku hanya agak capek. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tak jalan-jalan di bawah sinar matahari."

"Tak heran kulitmu seputih lobak." Gumam Kagami. "Sinar matahari sebenarnya bagus untuk kesehatan tulangmu juga."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Diam-diam, dengan tangannya yang sehat ia meraih siku Kagami dan menggandeng lengan pria muda itu. Tidak terjadi percakapan apa-apa sampai mereka selesai berbelanja dan kembali lagi ke _convenience store_ tempat Kagami memarkirkan mobilnya. Perjalanan mereka juga bisa dibilang sangat sunyi. Kagami menyetel musik agar suasana lebih terasa hidup. Kuroko tak tidur, lebih kearah melamun.

Kagami berdehem. Tak ada respon dari Kuroko.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, sekitar 2 menit kemudian.

"Apa kau lelah?" Kagami balik bertanya. "Mau pulang saja?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku cuma sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Seperti..." Kagami menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aku nonton film Suicide Squad beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Dan?" Kagami melirik.

"Ada kata-kata Joker yang menancap kuat di kepalaku."

Lampu merah.

Kagami menoleh dan menatap lurus kepada wajah manis berekspresi hampa itu.

" _Will you die for me?"_ Ucap Kuroko. Wajahnya masih lurus menatap jalanan di balik kaca.

Si pemuda beralis cabang itu mereguk liur. Namun, sejurus kemudian ia berkata, " _yes."_

" _No, it's too easy_." Kuroko menggeleng.

 _Steel blue_ kembali bertumbuk pada _crimson_. Terlalu banyak emosi yang berkecamuk di mata Kagami. Tetapi sebaliknya, hanya kabut samar tak terjamah di balik mata biru yang telah menyihir Kagami tersebut.

 _"Will you...live..."_ nada suara Kuroko terdengar pincang. "... _for me?"_

Kagami mendesah pelan. Kemudian senyumnya lebar mengembang."Tentu saja."

* * *

Kuroko menjulurkan tangannya, mengusap lembut ujung bibir Kagami sebelum perlahan melepaskannya. Suara klakson membuat Kagami terlonjak dan ia langsung mengemudikan mobilnya kembali karena lampu telah berganti hijau.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya Kagami heran.

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kau lahir saat aku sudah SMP." Ketus Kuroko. "Hanya saja, aku tak mau memberitahu alasannya kepadamu."

"Berhenti membicarakan soal umur. Aku tak suka." Kagami merengut. "Apa karena kau lebih tua, kau sudah mencicipi hubungan seks lebih dulu dari aku?"

Alis Kuroko naik sebelah. Jelas ketersinggungan terlihat dari ekspresi mikronya. "Ada hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan orang dewasa selain seks, bocah bodoh."

"Seperti..." Kagami menyeringai jahil.

"Minum _wine_." Celetuk Kuroko asal.

"Dapat gaji." Kagami menimpali.

"Bayar tagihan kartu kredit."

"Sewa apartemen."

"Menyetir mobil pagi buta untuk pergi kerja."

"Kawin-cerai."

Kuroko menoleh. Kagami merasa tatapan wanita itu menusuk relung hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kagami kikuk.

"Kurasa, 'cerai' bukanlah hal yang baik untuk dilakukan." Tutur Kuroko.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau akan tetap bersama lelaki bajingan yang misalkan...tidak menafkahimu dan memberikanmu tekanan fisik dan mental?"

Kuroko diam sejenak. "...tidak."

Keheningan menyeruak. Kuroko memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya saja. Sejurus kemudian, Kagami kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Apakah….yang menurutmu paling menyebalkan dari menjadi orang dewasa?"

Kuroko menoleh. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Kurasa….selain membayar tagihan…." Ia bergumam. "…adalah menemukan pasangan hidup."

Kagami mengerenyit. "Masa?"

"Tidak harus cocok, tetapi kau pasti mencari orang yang cocok denganmu. Kecocokan tidak berarti kau bisa mengalami suka dan duka berdua selamanya. Banyak masalah yang mendera, yang bahkan membuktikan betapa tidak setianya seseorang dalam suatu keadaan. Ada kalanya seseorang bisa menikah tanpa cinta sama sekali. Itu, menurutku adalah hal yang paling tak masuk akal."

Kagami menghela nafas. "Kau sendiri, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih atau suami?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku hanya punya kau."

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi Kagami. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di area parker Ginko Building dan membuka _lock_ pintu mobilnya.

"Kau mau kuantar sampai depan pintu kamarmu?" Tanya Kagami. "Hanya mengantar. Aku tak akan menginap."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko. Senyum kecil mengembang di bibirnya.

"Aku tak akan bisa pulang selama berminggu-minggu kalau menginap." Kagami tertawa kecil. "Ayo."

Langkah kaki mereka tak selaras sejak keluar dari mobil. Kagami berulang kali menoleh, mengulurkan tangannya dan menggamit lengan mungil itu dengan sangat hati-hati agar langkah mereka lebih serasi. Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya, dan berbalik menatap Kagami. Pemuda itu nampak kikuk, bahkan saat Kuroko berjinjit dan mencium dagunya lembut.

Kagami tercenung sesaat, sebelum akhirnya memojokkan Kuroko di dinding lekukan pintu dan balas mencium bibir wanita itu dengan begitu kalap. Langkah mereka perlahan mundur, namun Kagami menahan tubuhnya, membuat Kuroko terdesak dinding dan daun pintu. Bunyi decak liur dan helaan nafas memenuhi kepala wanita itu. Kagami bukan laki-laki pertama yang ia cium, namun kejutan-kejutan listrik di tulang punggunya membuat Kuroko menarik kepala Kagami, membuat bibir mereka bertautan semakin dalam. Jengah merunduk karena perbedaan tinggi badan, Kagami melingkarkan sepasang lengan kokohnya dan mengangkat Kuroko—menggendongnya bak anak kecil. Kedua tungkai mulus itu terbuka, menggamit pinggang Kagami dengan ragu karena takut jatuh.

"Kagami-kun…." Kuroko merintih. "Ano…ma…masuk saja. Tidak enak kalau disini."

Pandangan mata Kagami keruh, wajahnya berantakan. Ia menurunkan Kuroko dengan hati-hati dan melangkah masuk ke apartemen bersamanya. Wanita itu duduk di sofa, melepas sepatunya. Si pemuda besar itu merunduk dan mencium puncak kepala Kuroko. Kepala biru muda itu mendongak, lalu Kagami merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-san…" lirihnya. "Jadilah kekasihku."

Kuroko terdiam. Tangan mungilnya membalas genggaman Kagami. Tangan besar yang begitu hangat, sedikit kasar, serta penuh bekas luka sayat dan luka bakar. Dengan penuh hormat, Kuroko mengecup punggung jemari tangan Kagami.

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Kagami. Ia meninggalkan kecupan penuh kesan di kening Kuroko sebelum benar-benar berpamitan pergi. Bahkan ia baru bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Kuroko ketika melangkah keluar dari pintu apartemen.

"Saat kau sedang senggang, hubungi aku." Bisik Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Ia masih terpaku, menyaksikan punggung lebar Kagami Taiga akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya. Dada Kuroko terasa hangat, perasaan terlindungi seperti ini sudah lama sekali ia lupakan. Siapa sangka, bocah polos itu berkata dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh menjadikan Kuroko sebagai kekasihnya?

Nyali yang besar.

Kuroko salut akan hal itu.

"Sangat cantik, ketika kau tersenyum seperti itu—Tetsu."

Mata Kuroko membelalak.

Sosok pria tinggi besar berkulit gelap. Pandangan mata hampa dan ekspresi tak bahagia yang begitu familiar di ingatan Kuroko. Pria itu mendekat, memerangkap Kuroko dalam pelukannya dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Kuroko.

"Daiki…." Lirih Kuroko. "Kau…ma…masih.."

"Hidup? Tentu saja." Lelaki yang dipanggil Daiki itu terkekeh. "Aku mau secangkir teh. Ayo, buatkan."

* * *

Dan sekarang keadaannya begini:

Kuroko Tetsuya—masih dengan pakaian yang sama seperti tadi siang. Tampak canggung dan bingung. Duduk di sebrang seorang lelaki besar berkulit gelap yang tampak begitu lelah.

Di antara mereka ada satu cangkir teh _earl grey_ yang asapnya mulai menipis.

"Jangan diam begitu." Tegur lelaki yang dipanggil Daiki tersebut. "Tidak biasanya kau bersikap sedingin ini."

Kuroko makin merunduk. Ia membungkam mulutnya.

"Kemarilah…"

Sepasang lengan kokoh itu terentang dengan begitu ramah.

"A…apa yang kau inginkan?" Kuroko tergugu.

"Apa? Tetsu, astaga…." Tawa lelaki itu meledak. "Apa lagi yang kuinginkan darimu, hm?"

Kuroko turun dari kursinya. Ragu-ragu, ia berjalan menghampiri Daiki dan menghambur ke dalam pelukannya. Sepasang lengan itu merengkuh pinggangnya. Kuroko tak tahu, perasaan apa yang membludak keluar hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Tubuhnya gemetar. Hanya isak pilu tanpa airmata yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan, teredam di dalam lekukan bahu lelaki besar itu.

"Tetsu?" Daiki mengusap punggung Kuroko, mengangkat tubuh mungil itu menaiki pangkuannaya. "Kau oke?"

Dalam ceruk bahu Daiki, Kuroko menggeleng. Pelukannya mengerat. Daiki mendesah pelan, ia menggendong Kuroko dengan mudahnya. Matanya menelaah sekitar apartemen minimalis itu dan menghempaskan si wanita berambut _baby blue_ itu di ranjang. Kuroko memejamkan mata, tangan mungilnya meremas seprai. Ia tampak setengah merintih, setengah ketakutan—ekspresinya terlihat membingungkan.

Daiki merengkuh wajah putus asa Kuroko, menggesekkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung wanita itu.

 _Eskimo kiss_.

"Daiki…."

"Tetsu." Balas Daiki. Kecupan singkat ia berikan di bibir Kuroko. "Tetsu…."

Kuroko menghela nafas. Aroma parfum Daiki yang begitu maskulin namun lembut, menguar bersama bau tembakau. Nafasnya yang hangat dan suaranya yang dalam membuai Kuroko ke dalam memori yang sudah begitu lama ia lupakan. Tentang masa-masa dimana Kuroko merasakan betapa bahagia dirinya semasa itu.

Langit cerah yang hangat.

Deretan tembok-tembok berwarna cokelat, merah marun….

Pasir pantai, suara deburan ombak dan aroma air laut yang menyesakkan.

 _Myers Rhum._ Coklat panas dan dua sendok eskrim rasa _vanilla_.

Tentang malam-malam dimana Kuroko Tetsuya masih seorang gadis kecil tak berpengalaman.

Tentang dimana semua hal yang kini ia jalani sekarang hanyalah angan-angan penghias tidur semata.

Daiki mengeratkan pelukannya ketika mendengar Kuroko mengisak, merintih, dan berderai airmata penuh kepiluan.

* * *

"Eh? Tidak masuk?"

"Benar."

Minuman yang dinikmati Kagami hari ini tetap Printaniere dingin—salah satu _signature beverages_ yang diciptakan Kuroko. Namun kali ini, yang menyajikannya adalah seorang bartender laki-laki bernama Miyaji. Rasanya masih sama enaknya dengan buatan Kuroko.

"Kemana kira-kira dia?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Sedang cuti." Jawab Miyaji formal. "Anda ada perlu apa mencari Kuroko-san?"

"Tidak. Dia salah satu temanku." Kagami mengulum senyum.

Teiko bar langsung mendadak sepi beberapa hari belakangan. Kagami sudah dua hari berturut-turut kesini. Aksi Kuroko dalam meracik minuman memang terlihat mengagumkan. Terlebih, biasanya perempuan lebih menarik untuk di taruh di _live cooking station_. Alasan yang sama digunakan di hotel tempat Kagami bekerja—alasan kenapa Aida Riko yang selalu menjaga _teppanyaki section_ meskipun dari segi rasa masakan, Kagami jauh menggunggulinya.

"Akashi-san, _irrashai_ …"

Kagami menoleh. Seorang lelaki muda dengan setelan jas duduk dengan tenang di sebelahnya, di depan meja bar. Lelaki itu tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya sebelum mengangkat muka, menatap si bartender dan melempar senyum tipis penuh hormat.

"Apa yang ingin Anda pesan malam ini?"

"Veuve Clicquot, Demi Sec." Jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Akashi itu.

Miyaji tertawa pelan."Tak biasanya Anda minum _champagne_. Sedang ada momen istimewa?"

" _Champagne_ memang seringkali dihidangkan di momen istimewa." Balas Akashi kalem. "Tetapi, menikmati segelas _Champagne_ juga merupakan salah satu momen istimewa, kan?"

Kagami menoleh. "Aku suka kata-katamu."

"Benarkah?" Akashi menganyam jemarinya, dan menaruhnya di pangkuannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau minum segelas denganku? Anggap saja berbagi momen istimewa."

"Anda sangat murah hati."

Dan Kagami Taiga bersulang _champagne_ bersama orang yang baru dia kenal. Bersama sebotol _champagne_ itu, datang juga makanan pendampingnya berupa dua tangkai anggur merah dan irisan keju _Brie._ Merupakan salah satu tradisi di Teiko bar jika sang tamu memesan _wine_ , maka akan datang penganan kecil sebagai pasangannya.

"Akashi-san adalah _regular guest_ di bar ini." Ungkap Miyaji pada Kagami.

"Wuaaa hebat. Apa livermu tidak jebol kalau minum alcohol setiap hari?" seru Kagami polos.

Tawa seorang Akashi Seijuroo meledak. Ia menyesap _champagne_ di gelasnya untuk meredakan tawa tersebut.

"Terkadang aku pesan makanan dan air minum selayaknya makan di restoran biasa." Balas Akashi. "Bar ini punya beberapa makanan berat yang enak."

"Sampai segitunya, ya?" Kagami menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Aku kadang kesini saat barnya tutup." Akashi memberikan gelasnya kepada Miyaji—meminta diisi kembali. "Mengobrol dengan orang-orang luar biasa yang menjalankan bar mungil seramai ini."

Dada Miyaji membusung. Ia kelihatan sangat bangga. Kagami menyesap kembali isi gelasnya. Laki-laki bernama Akashi Seijuroo ini memang selalu ada setiap kali Kagami kemari. Pernah sekali atau dua kali ia tidak melihat sosok berambut merah dengan setelan jas itu. Lelaki itu tidak pernah minum bersama orang lain. Ia selalu datang ke Teiko bar sendirian, seakan bar mungil ini adalah sarana bagi dirinya untuk menikmati dunianya sendiri atau sekedar melepas penat. Diihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia eksekutif muda.

"Kau mencari Tetsuya, ya?"

Kagami terperanjat, namun sejurus kemudian mengangguk. Raut wajahnya mudah sekali dibaca.

"Aku mendengarmu menanyakannya tadi." Akashi memberikan penjelasan. "Sayangnya, kurasa ia tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat."

"Kau mengenalnya, Akashi-san?" Tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja." Akashi menyesap _champagne_ -nya. "Tetsuya adalah _adik iparku_."

* * *

a/n:

1). _Shaoxing Wine_ : adalah arak masak berwarna merah yang biasa digunakan dalam masakan cina, yang orang Indonesia lebih akrab menyebutnya angciu.

2). _Champagne_ : _sparkling wine_ atau anggur berkarbonasi yang hanya boleh diproduksi di daerah Champagne, Perancis dengan sederet proses pengolahan. Jadi, cuma _sparkling wine_ yang diproduksi di daerah itu yang boleh disebut _Champagne_. Sementara _demi sec_ adalah tingkat kemanisan dari _champagne_ tersebut yang akan dijelasin lebih lanjut di chapter berikutnya.

 **Yeay akhirnya setelah sekian lama saya bisa menghidupkan kembali fanfic saya yang satu ini #tepis sarang laba-laba.**

 **Makin kesini, makin keungkap ya siapa Akashi. Tapi jangan salah sangka ya readers yang budiman. Kemunculan ahomine adalah awal dari segalanya #ketawajahat.**

 **Anyways, author nggak tahu harus ngebacotin apa lagi. Cukup sekian. Jangan lupa reviewnya-nya. See you in the next chapter~~**


	6. BrotherSister in Law

Kuroko Tetsuya mendesah lirih. Ia mengeraskan rahang, menjambak seprai dengan begitu kalap saat lelaki besar itu mendorong semakin dalam, membuat tubuh keduanya semakin menyatu. Tangan besar itu terasa hangat, bahkan panas bagaikan cetakan bara. Tangan itu menyeka air matanya, meremas payudaranya—tapi tangan itu terasa tak nyaman. Hawa yang begitu dikenalnya, namun begitu pula ingin ia lenyapkan. Kuroko lebih memilih merunduk, tenggelam dalam helai rambut kusut yang membuat wajahnya semakin lusuh dan berantakan.

"Tetsu, ada apa?" suara dalam itu menyapa lembut telinganya beriring kecupan di telinga. "Tidak biasanya kau mengacuhkanku."

"Ngh…" Kuroko meringis ketika lelaki besar yang ia panggil Daiki itu mulai mengayuh pinggangnya. Sensasi keluar-masuk yang menyakitkan membuatnya sulit bernafas.

"Tidak mau bicara?" Daiki menelusuri belahan dada Kuroko dengan ujung hidungnya.

Wanita berambut _baby blue_ itu terkesiap ketika luapan cairan hangat membanjiri selangkangannya. Daiki menggeram pelan, kayuhan pinggangnya melambat perlahan. Ia mengatur nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan dominasinya, dengan merentangkan kedua tungkai Kuroko lebih lebar dan mempercepat tempo. Bunyi aneh yang tak nyaman membuat Kuroko jijik sendiri. Ia mengerenyit, memilih memejamkan mata dan berpura-pura tidak terjadi apapun pada dirinya, pada tubuhnya, pada jiwanya yang remuk berkeping-keping. Lenguhan pelan Daiki yang dipenuhi hawa nafsu terdengar kosong di telinga Kuroko. Hangat tubuh dan deru nafasnya terdengar samar, seakan Kuroko takut bahwa laki-laki yang sibuk menjamah tubuhnya ini tidak benar-benar nyata, tidak benar-benar ada. Ketika Daiki menghentakkannya sedikit lebih keras, Kuroko terkesiap. Teriakan kecilnya malah membuat Daiki semakin bersemangat.

Kuroko menggigil ketika perasaan aneh mulai merayapi hatinya.

Daiki _seharusnya_ adalah pria yang paling ia rindukan di seluruh alam semesta ini. Lelaki ini mengajarkan Kuroko banyak hal. Bagaimana rasanya bahagia hidup sederhana bersama orang yang paling kita cintai. Ia _seharusnya_ merindukan hangat tubuhnya, deru nafasnya, bagaimana ia melafalkan suku kata "Tetsu", bagaimana ia memberikan senyuman lembut dan kata cinta tanpa makna di setiap hubungan intim mereka.

"Tetsu…"

Tangan hangat berkulit coklat itu menyingkap helai rambut Kuroko yang kusut masai menutupi wajah. Mata beriris biru gelap tanpa jiwa, menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dimengerti. Bukan datar, bukan malas.

Seperti hampa tanpa jiwa.

"Ya…." Lirih Kuroko. "Kau sudah selesai, Daiki?"

* * *

"Adik ipar..."

Akashi mengangguk.

Dua kata itu adalah salah satu istilah yang tidak dimengerti Kagami. Adik ipar berarti suami dari Kuroko adalah kakak dari Akashi, atau sebaliknya—kakak dari Kuroko adalah istrinya Akashi. Kagami tidak yakin Kuroko sudah menikah—lebih tepatnya ia tidak tahu. Tetapi perempuan yang sudah menikah tidak tinggal di apartemen sendirian seperti yang Kuroko lakukan.

"Tampaknya kau tidak tahu banyak tentang Tetsuya." Celetuk Akashi.

Kagami menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau mendekatinya?"

"Karena dia cantik." Gumam Kagami polos. "Aku suka."

Tawa Akashi menyembur, terdengar menghina. "Berapa umurmu? 13 tahun?"

"21 tahun." Balas Kagami ketus.

"Oh, pantas. Anak muda yang masih gegabah dan naif. Masa-masa dimana tagihan kartu kredit hanyalah mitos semata."

"Akashi-san, usiamu 33 tahun juga?" tanya Kagami gamblang.

"Kurang lebih. Usiaku kepala tiga. Berapa belakangnya aku tak mau sebut."

Kagami menyesap kembali minumannya.

"Kau bilang Kuroko itu adik iparmu. Jadi, dia punya kakak perempuan?"

"Tidak ada." Akashi menggeleng. "Tetsuya anak bungsu. Kakaknya laki-laki. Namanya Mayuzumi Chihiro."

"Kenapa nama keluarga mereka berbeda?" tanya Kagami bingung.

"Istri pertama ayah Tetsuya adalah seorang janda satu anak, yaitu ibunya Mayuzumi-san. Beliau meninggal karena sakit. Lalu ayah Tetsuya menikah lagi, dan lahirlah Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Perempuan bernama laki-laki?" Kagami mengelus dagunya.

"Tua bangka itu senang sekali punya anak, dan sang istri bahkan tidak sempat memberitahukan jenis kelamin anaknya sebelum meninggal karena syok kehabisan darah. Meskipun perempuan, ayahnya Tetsuya terlajur menulis nama tersebut di akte kelahirannya." Akashi meminta Miyaji mengisi kembali gelasnya yang kosong.

"Jadi, kau menikahi kakak laki-lakinya Kuroko?" tanya Kagami. Alisnya bertaut karena pelik.

"Benar. Ayahnya merestui kami karena hubungan bisnis."

"Aneh." Gumam Kagami. "Bisnis macam apa yang membuat seorang ayah melegalkan putranya menjadi _gay_?"

" _Gokud_ _ō_ _."_ Jawab Akashi muram. "Selama aku menyuplai klan Kuroko 65% dari pendapatanku, aku mendapat restu yang resmi."

Ketika Akashi menyebutkan kata _klan_ dan _suplai_ , Kagami mulai menyimpulkan bahwa baik Akashi dan Kuroko sebenarnya memiliki latar belakang dunia _yakuza_. Istilah _Gokud_ _ō_ terlalu halus untuk menyamarkan organisasi seperti apa _yakuza_ itu.

"Ano..." Kagami menandaskan minumannya. "Terima kasih atas minumannya. Aku permisi."

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"Aku mau mencari Kuroko ke apartemennya. Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan."

"Tetsuya sudah dewasa." Akashi mengulum senyumnya. "Urusannya denganmu tidak ada hubungannya denganku."

Sosok besar berambut merah itu melangkah pergi. Akashi membayar minumannya, namun ia tidak pergi. Miyaji menawarkannya penganan ringan atau minuman lagi. Akashi menolak dengan halus, dan ia hanya ingin menikmati menit-menit kesendiriannya untuk istirahat.

"Tidak apa kalau Anda bicara begitu dengannya, Akashi-san?" tanya Miyaji bingung.

"Santai saja." Akashi tersenyum sinis. "Reo bilang laki-laki itu yang sekarang didekati Tetsuya. Cuma bocah biasa."

Miyaji mengangguk paham dengan begitu sopan.

Lalu, di menit berikutnya ponselnya berdering. Hayama Kotaro menelponnya dengan nafas memburu.

"Sei, maaf. Aku nggak mau kena marah. Tetapi, bedebah itu ada di sini."

Akashi terdiam. "Dia kesana?"

"Ya. Dia di sana."

"Kau habisi dia?"

"Tidak. Ruang serangan terlalu sempit. Aku tidak mau menyakiti—"

Di menit selanjutnya Akashi melangkah keluar dari Teiko.

* * *

Suara desisan ketel air terdengar.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tubuhnya lemas, tremor tak karuan. Dengan sisa tenaganya ia meraih sekotak rokok yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengambil sebatang. Susah payah ia sulut rokoknya, lalu Lokomotif Tetsuya mulai menguar. Wanita pucat itu mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Pikirannya keruh, ia bahkan tidak mau berpikir saat ini. Soal bagaimana Daiki bisa menemukannya ia tidak mau tahu. Banyak luka basah di tubuhnya yang berkulit coklat eksotis itu. Pasti sebuah perjuangan yang besar.

Perjuangan yang pantas dihadiahi hubungan intim seperti tadi.

"Tetsu, kau mau kopi?"

Kuroko terdiam.

"Tetsu!" teriak Daiki lebih keras.

"Hmm." Kuroko menggeram pelan, namun cukup keras sehingga Daiki membuat secangkir kopi lagi.

Kuroko merebahkan diri di ranjang, tangan kanan bertumpu pada siku untuk menopang rokok. Serpihan abu jatuh di lekukan payudaranya. Pikirannya mengawang, membumbung jauh berkelana ke masa dimana ia belum mengenal rokok sebagai teman sejati. Entah sejak kapan, ia sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti perempuan lacur—yang hanya disetubuhi lalu ditinggalkan. Sejenak terdengar menyakitkan, namun Kuroko sudah lebih dari sekedar hancur untuk merasakan lagi sakit. Yang ia yakini, semakin banyak ia bercinta dengan lelaki yang berbeda, semakin mudah baginya menghilangkan bayang-bayang Daiki.

Nyatanya tidak.

Daiki kembali padanya sebagai entitas nyata yang tak terbantahkan.

Bajingan.

 **TING TONG!**

Hening.

Kuroko mematikan rokoknya dan meraih pakaian sekenanya, karena ia yakin Daiki tidak akan membukakan pintunya.

 **TING TONG! TING TONG!**

"Oy, oy~~" Daiki melangkah mendekati pintu.

 **PRANG!**

Kuroko terperangah. Daiki mengangkat kedua tangannya sebatas telinga. Tangan ramping menodong sebilah pisau lipat serbaguna tepat di depan jakunnya.

"Begitukah caramu menyambut adik ipar, Sei?" Daiki tertawa hambar.

"Jangan. Pernah. Kau. Sebut. Dirimu. Adik. Iparku." Akashi Seijuuro mendesis. Pupil matanya menyempit.

Daiki melirik Kuroko. Wanita itu bahkan hanya mengenakkan kaos asal-asalan, telanjang dari pinggang kebawah. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak campur aduk. Akashi menurunkan todongannya dari leher Daiki dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya..." lirihnya. Ia mengusap wajah Kuroko. "Kau oke? Apakah bajingan ini memperkosamu?"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan. "Konyol sekali."

Tangan pucat itu mengusap kembali wajah Kuroko. "Bersihkan dirimu. Kumohon...demi arwah Hiro, aku tidak tega melihatmu begini."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia mencium pipi Akashi dan mengangguk. "Daiki, buatkan kopi untuk Akashi-kun."

Meski enggan, Daiki menurut. Akashi duduk di sofa dengan nyaman namun tetap waspada. Sementara Kuroko melempar pakaiannya ke dalam keranjang baju kotor dan mulai membilas diri di bawah pancuran _shower_. Titik-titik air hangat menyapa kulitnya, bergulir cepat lalu jatuh ke lantai menciptakan suara gemericik halus. Kuroko bersandar di tembok kamar mandi, perlahan merosot.

Tidak bisakah segalanya jadi jauh lebih rumit?

"Sei, ayolah. Akankah lebih baik kau berusaha melupakan Hiro? Laki-laki itu tidak pantas dihadiahi kesetiaanmu."

"Bicaramu seakan kau mengenal Hiro saja." Suara Akashi masih sedingin es. "Kurasa, bajingan sepertimu tidak pantas mengucapakan kata 'setia'."

Kuroko tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Ia keluar kamar mandi, berpakaian dan menghampiri keduanya dalam keadaan rambut basah. Daiki menuntun Kuroko untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Wanita itu tidak melawan sama sekali.

"Apakah salah aku menemuinya?" tanya Daiki.

"Kalau kuanggap benar, aku tidak akan mengirim Kotaro untuk memenggalmu." Gumam Akashi.

"Seram."

Rahang Akashi menggigil ketika melihat Daiki menelusupkan tangan besarnya yang berbalut kulit coklat terbakar ke dalam pakaian Kuroko. Ia mengendus tengkuk wanita itu, terlihat perlahan namun bernafsu. Tangan itu meremas payudara Kuroko, menyingkap pakaiannya hingga lekuk tubuh berkulit putih pucat itu terpampang di wajah Akashi. Kuroko hanya merintih kecil ketika Daiki mencubit putingnya.

"Hentikan." Akashi memejamkan matanya. "Daiki, kau tidak pantas memperlakukan Tetsuya seperti itu."

"Masa bodoh." Daiki terkekeh. "Tubuh Tetsu itu indah. Semua laki-laki menyukainya, kau tahu?"

Akashi masih bungkam.

"Kau sudah coba kakaknya, kan? Kau tidak mau mencoba adiknya?"

Akashi sudah setengah beranjak ketika tangan kurus Kuroko menepis tangan Daiki. Ia kembali membetulkan pakaiannya. Wanita itu menghela nafas.

"Daiki..." lirihnya. "Jangan pernah membahasnya di depan Akashi-kun."

Meski tampak tidak terima, nyatanya Daiki mundur untuk memprovokasi Akashi. Kuroko bangkit dari pangkuan Daiki dan membuka pintu.

"Pergilah."katanya.

"Lihat. Dia mengusirmu." Daiki tertawa menghina. Akashi tertegun sejenak sebelum benar-benar melangkah mendekati pintu.

"Bukan kau." Kuroko menahan bahu Akashi. "Pergilah, Daiki."

"Apa?!"

"Kau dengar aku." Kuroko memejamkan matanya. "Kau bisa kembali lagi besok. Aku akan meladeni apapun yang kau mau. Malam ini, tinggalkan aku dengan Akashi-kun."

Daiki mendecih. Ia menyambar jaketnya dan berbenah diri seadanya. Kuroko mundur selangkah agar lelaki itu bisa pergi. Tangannya mengusap wajah Kuroko dengan penuh kasih, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak demikian.

"Aku tidak mau kau dihamili laki-laki _gay_. Ingat itu, Tetsu."

* * *

[Flashback]

* * *

Akashi sering pulang tengah malam. Pekerjaannya menggunung, membukit dan melembah. Jalanan macet sekali seakan seluruh penghuni Jepang tumpah ke jalanan dan membawa serta kendaraan mereka. Maka Ketika sampai, apartemennya sudah gelap. Langkah demi langkah ia memasuki rumahnya, tanda kehidupan mulai tampak. Ada tumpukan kecil piring kotor. Televisi menyala, tetapi tak ada yang menonton. Sosok lelaki jangkung tertidur pulas di sofa, dengan kaus oblong dan celana piyama. Akashi melepas jasnya, dan merunduk. Kecupan kecil di bibir dan bisikan ' _tadaima_ ' adalah ritual kecilnya ketika pulang kerja sebagai bentuk cinta dan pengabdiannya kepada lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menggeliut. Matanya memicing, lalu terbuka perlahan-lahan. "... _okaeri_..."

"Aku lapar." Akashi berbisik. "Kau pasti sudah makan."

"Uhm..." lelaki itu beringsut duduk. "Kau mau kubuatkan _ramen_?"

"Tidak usah." Akashi meraih tangan lelaki itu, menciumnya dengan penuh kasih. "Aku mau _oden_. Kau mau temani aku keluar?"

"Malas..." lelaki itu melemparkan dirinya ke pelukan Akashi. "Makan _oden_ dirumah saja. Kalau cuma lobak, telur dan _kamaboko_ , aku bisa buat _oden_."

"Oden buatanmu tidak enak, Hiro." Akashi terkekeh.

"Aku akan tetap membuatmu memakannya." Gumam lelaki bernama Hiro itu. "Karena aku masih menyembunyikan _sake_ enak."

"Brengsek." Akashi mendecih. "Oke, kau menang."

Mayuzumi Chihiro merenggangkan lengan dan tungkainya yang panjang, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ia memanaskan air dan menuangkan bumbu _dashi_ instan, lalu merebus telur. Ia juga memotong lobak dan _kamaboko_ , yang lalu direbusnya bersama kuah _dashi_ tadi. Akashi menunggu dengan sabar. Harumnya mungkin tidak semenggugah warung _oden_ yang ia lewati tadi, namun jika Hiro akan menemaninya makan dengan minum _sake_ berdua, Akashi merasa begitu saja sudah cukup.

"Tetsuya bulan depan di wisuda." Kata Hiro dengan nada hampa. "Aku mau datang."

"Apa _otou-sama_ membolehkanmu?" tanya Akashi.

"Kurasa." Hiro menoleh. "Tidak ada salahnya menjenguk adik sendiri, toh?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Aku akan urus tiket pesawat dan hotelnya."

"Aku senang kau dan Tetsuya bisa akrab." Hiro terkekeh lagi. "Kupikir dia akan memandang kita sebagai dua orang tolol."

"Tetsuya bukan orang yang seperti itu." Akashi melepas jas dan dasinya dengan lelah. "Karena dia adikmu."

Dua mangkuk _oden_ tersaji bersama satu botol kecil sake yang baru keluar dari kulkas. Akashi membelah telur rebusnya yang masih terasa empuk dengan satu jepitan sumpit. Kuning telur cair membuncah, membuat kuah _oden_ di mangkuk Akashi menjadi kuning keruh.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Akashi santai.

"Reo dan Kotaro sedang membantu _otou-sama_. Nebuya-san yang sekarang ada di kediaman membantuku. Sejauh ini lancar. Relasi kami di Hongkong dan Monte Carlo semakin kuat dan besar berkat bantuanmu, Sei."

Hening. Keduanya makan dan minum _sake_ dalam diam.

" _Otou-sama..."_ cengkraman jemari Akashi pada sumpitnya menguat hingga buku jarinya memutih. "...memintamu mencari selir...kan?"

"He'eh." Hiro membalas santai. "Aku belum mau mencarinya."

"Kenapa?"

Hiro mengangkat wajahnya. "Karena itu membuat Sei sedih, kan?"

Akashi semakin tertunduk.

Mayuzumi Chihiro mendekat, berlutut di dekat Akashi dan membelai halus dagunya. Kelabu awan badai bertumbuk rubi dan merkuri yang selaras. Mayuzumi mempertemukan keningnya dengan kening Akashi.

" _Otou-sama_ bilang harus anak kandung. Itu mutlak." Hiro diam sejenak. "Aku tidak mau tua bangka bajingan itu menghancurkan hidup Tetsuya."

Akashi mengangguk.

"Satu saja cukup." Ucap Hiro. "Kau bantu aku mengurus anakku nanti, _nee-sama._ "

Akashi mencium kening Hiro. "Aku akan dengan senang hati mengurus anak itu."

"Maafkan aku, Sei." Lirihnya. "Aku harus mengorbankanmu demi seorang anak."

Menyakitkan sekali.

Harusnya Hiro tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu. Akashi sudah tahu, segala konsekuensi yang ditawarkan klan Kuroko ketika mereka menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Ia hanya perlu berkorban perasaan, sementara ia melihat banyak anggota klan yang bahkan harus mengorbankan jiwa raganya.

" _Daijobu..."_ bisiknya, seraya membelai wajah Hiro. " _Oyassan..."_

* * *

 **Hai hai** _ **readers**_ **yang terkasih. Dari sekian banyak fanfic saya yang terbengkalai nggak karuan, saya memutuskan untuk meneruskan** _ **Tart**_ **karena saya udah bisa menentukan endingnya seperti apa. Mungkin di chapter ini banyak sekali** _ **twist**_ **, yang nggak menyangka gimana bisa Akashi jadi kakak iparnya Kuroko.**

 **Hubungan aomine dan Kuroko akan dibahas di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Pokoknya, kerjaannya Kuroko yang sekarang berhubungan dengan hubungannya dia dengan aomine dan mayuaka #spoiler**

 **Yosh. Segitu saja dulu bacotannya.** _ **See you on the next chapter**_ **ya gengs~**


End file.
